


For Him.

by evacoll



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Jesy, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Harry likes to be called daddy, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Calum, Omega Jade, Omega Leigh-Anne, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Rape/Non-con Elements, alpha perrie, just go with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evacoll/pseuds/evacoll
Summary: Louis gets ejected from his pack and meets Zayn Malik in the woods who brings him home to his pack. He meets the pack Alpha Harry Styles, Harry makes Louis one of the warriors and protectors of the pack because he's strong and has the ability to. With an omega on the warrior team Harry makes it his mission to take care of him. Something happens along the way...This work is inspired by "Only You Can Be My Alpha" by wubwubnparmaham. Everyone should go read it because it is amazing and I wouldn't have written this with out it.





	1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only You Can Be My Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947823) by [wubwubnparmaham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubwubnparmaham/pseuds/wubwubnparmaham). 



> Enjoy!!!

Of course this happens, why wouldn’t it, my life couldn’t get worse than it is right at this moment. I have just been ejected from my pack, apparently trying to bite the leaders of the pack is considered “Wrong” and “Unacceptable for your status” wow I’m an omega this must mean I am unable to stand up for myself, I guess I’m supposed to be just a knot whore who is physically unable to live without an Alpha. What absolute dick heads. So here I am walking in the forest trying to find a scrap of food that I might be able to eat without dying. Just as I was beginning to give up I heard the breaking of twigs behind me. I turned around quickly just in time to see a large alpha walking quickly towards me. 

“Who the fuck are you.” I said just as he stopped a little bit away from me

“Nice to meet you to Omega.” The alpha said as I stood taller in an attempt to look tougher.

“Do I look like someone who wants to be fucked with right now, what do you want?” I asked as the alpha laughed slightly

“I’m Zayn, you are Louis right?” the Alpha, Zayn, said as I nodded slowly scared of what he was planning on doing after knowing who I am

“Nice to see you again.” Zayn said as I frowned and took a step backwards ready to run if it was needed

“What do you mean?” I asked quieter this time worried about making him angry and triggering an attack

“You just got ejected from your pack, right? I saw it, oh sorry I have visions of the future, and for some reason my visions seem very concentrated on you lately, anyway I saw that after you got ejected I was meant to find you and take you to my pack, now do you want to do this willingly or?” Zayn asked as I stepped back farther

“Listen I don’t know if you are crazy, or I’m having a hallucination, but I am not going anywhere with you.” I said as Zayn sighed

“The hard then.” Zayn said as I raised my eyebrows. Zayn came running at me as I quickly moved away from him, he was far too fast for me though. Zayn quickly wrapped his hand around my neck before grabbing the back of my neck. I gasped just as I was dropped into omega space.

“Louis, come on, you have to come back up, we are home.” I heard a voice say as I sat up quickly ready to get away from this lunatic. 

“Good morning Louis.” A new alpha voice said as I quickly whipped my head around to see a tall alpha with brown curly hair and emerald green eyes. 

“Who the fuck are you?” I asked repeating what I had said when I met Zayn

“I wouldn’t talk to the pack alpha like that if I were you.” Zayn said as I glared at Zayn before looking back to the Alpha

“My name is Harry, Harry Styles, I am the alpha of this pack and I expect more respect from you Omega, now you are welcome to stay here as long as you need, but you are not apart of this pack, maybe one day, but not for awhile

“What? Why? I don’t want to be in your pack but what the fuck have I ever done to you.” I said as Harry sighed as his fists tightened

“Once again I will ask for more respect, and you must be silly if you think we haven’t heard that an Omega was ejected from their pack?” Harry said as I glared even more at him

“Whatever, I’m guessing you know why I was ejected so there just watch your back.” I said as I stood up

“Oh I’m terrified of the little 4 foot Omega.” Harry said as I tried to lunge at him just as hands held me back. I turned to see another Omega with blue eyes and blonde hair

“This is Niall, he is my and my other partners omega, he will be helping you around and adjusting to life in this pack. Niall will show you where you are staying and all the other things you need to know and people you need to know. Harry will call you at some point to talk about your pack duties so be ready for that. Have fun.” Zayn said before kissing Niall and walking off with Harry towards the center of the town.

“Hi I’m Niall obviously and you’re Louis, nice to meet you, so I’ll show you where you are staying then we can take a tour.” Niall said as I nodded in defeat.

“So that is Liam, my other mate, Zayn, and my house, and here is yours, looks like we are neighbors.” Niall said as I smiled slightly before he led me inside and I looked around at the spacious house.

“Alright ready for the tour?” Niall asked as I nodded silently.

“So that is Harry’s house in the center of town, sorry about him by the way he had to take over the Alpha role when he was only 16, it’s been stressful for him

“Why so early?” I asked finally deciding to talk

“That is for him to tell you. I’m not able to sadly, he asked everyone to not tell anyone until he does it himself, hopefully one day you will find out.” Niall said as I nodded.  
“That is Luke, Ashton, Calum, and Michael’s house. Luke and Ashton are Alphas and Calum and Michael are their omegas.” Niall said as I looked at the large house and smiled as I saw the happy couple looking out the window. I might as well try and make friends while I’m here.

“So Louis, if you don’t mind me asking, why were you ejected from your last pack?” Niall said as I rolled my eyes

“Apparently trying to attack the pack leaders isn’t ok.” I said as Niall laughed slightly

“Harry better give you the job of a warrior.” Niall said as I smiled and agreed.

“This is the dining hall, we meet here for Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner everyday. Everyone has an assigned seat next to their mate, but since you don’t have one you’ll be with me, Zayn, and Liam until you find one, I’m sure someone will take a strong liking to you.” Niall said as I blushed before nodding 

“Is Harry bonded? If there is a pack Alpha there is usually a pack Omega right?” I asked as Niall shook his head

“Harry doesn’t have a mate, never has, he hasn’t even had an omega in bed with him.” Niall said as I frowned

“Why?” I asked as Niall shrugged

“He says that none of them he has met are suitable for him.” Niall said as I nodded.

“So the word has gone around about you, but a rumor started already, word travels fast, it that you have never had a heat.” Niall said as I blushed

“Um yeah, that’s true, I don’t really know why. I think I might be defective.” I said as Niall shook his head

“Oh shut up.” Niall said pushing me slightly as I laughed

“Louis come here.” Harry said from behind us as Niall and I turned to him quickly

“Why? I asked as Harry growled angrily

“We need you discuss your duties while you are in this pack.” Harry said as I rolled my eyes before reluctantly saying goodbye to Niall and walking over to him

“Now I have been told you are quite the fighter, so you will be on warrior duty. This means you’ll be keeping this pack safe. You’re job starts tonight. Me and the other warriors will teach you everything you need to know then we will patrol around the limits of our land making sure we and the other people in this town are safe. Do you understand?” harry asked as I nodded silently and he nodded with me.

“I will see you at dinner then take you to training and your shift.” Harry said as I nodded and turned and walked away. I went back to my house and sat on one of the couches in the house and began looking around the large house, this pack definitely treated their people better than my old pack. Just as I was beginning to think of how long I was going to be here I heard a bell ring through the town and there was a knock on my door. I opened the door to see Niall, Zayn, and a brown haired smiling Alpha standing there

“Hey that’s the dinner bell, this is Liam, my other alpha.” Niall said pointing towards the brown haired alpha you waved to me as I smiled and nodded to him

“Alright let’s go.” Niall said as I nodded and closed my front door.

As we walked to the dining hall I started getting stared at and I heard people begin to whisper about the new boy.

“Everyone welcome to dinner. I’m sure you all have noticed we have a new guest around the table. Everyone meet Louis Tomlinson, he will be staying with us for as long as he wishes and I hope we can all accept him and make him feel at home with our pack.” Harry said as everyone looked at me and nodded in acceptance.

“Everyone, begin eating.” Harry said as everyone dug into their full plates of food

As everyone ate I did the same and waited until Harry stood up with other alphas and walked over to me

“Louis, Zayn, Liam come on we have training and patrolling to do.” Harry said as I nodded and put my silverware down and stood up

“Wait an omega is joining the warriors? This is a joke right?” one of the biggest alpha said as Harry turned to him

“Yes, is that a problem? If it is take it up with the pack Alpha, oh wait that’s me and I don’t give a shit so you shouldn’t either, I’m 100 percent sure Louis could take you down easily so watch yourself ok?” Harry said as the Alpha nodded and looked down.

“Alright Lou let’s go.” Zayn said as I nodded and we walked out of the dining hall behind Harry.

We go to an open area of field and looked around before Harry called us all to attention

“Ok guys I’m sure you all are wondering why I would have an omega as a warrior, there are two reasons, one he is a good fighter, almost took down Zayn. Also Louis you don’t know this one, but in a way we are going to use you to bait possible Alphas out, when Alphas see an omega they are drawn to them, it’ll work and don’t worry we will be hidden just behind some trees ready to attack if it is needed.” Harry said as I nodded

“Are we positive that is a good idea?” Liam asked as I slightly scowled at him.

“100 percent don’t worry Liam we won’t let the Omega get hurt.” Harry said as I nodded and we began training.

After training we went into the woods.

“Alright Louis go sit on that log over there and see if any Alphas try to come up to you.” Harry whispered to me as I smiled and nodded before walking over to the log and sitting down.

5 minutes later I heard a voice from behind me.

“Oh little Omega what are you doing out here all alone?” A voice said as I strong alpha came walking out from the shadows

“I got in a fight with my alpha just needed some air, I’m sorry I should be getting back.” I said standing up and turning before the alpha grabbed my arm

“Oh not so fast pretty boy, what a silly Alpha to fight with such a pretty face, why don’t you come and spend some time with me.” The alpha asked as I began getting scared and hope they would help me soon.

“No Um I’m sorry I really have to go.” I said as the Alpha growled and raised his hand, bringing it down quickly against my cheek. I fell to the forest floor as the other alphas ran out and a fight broke out that the Alphas obviously won, Harry and Zayn came running over to me

“Are you alright?” Harry asked leaning down and looking me over for injuries.

“Yeah I’m fine, just a scratch, that was fun.” I said laughing slightly before being helped up

“Good story too, the fight with your alpha and all that, he really ate it up.” Zayn said as I thanked him and we all got together to talk

“Alright so Louis did get hurt so we need to get out of hiding earlier understand?” Harry whispered as everyone nodded and we continued walking through the forest. 

“Alright everyone we walk around the land in groups now, I want Louis with me. He’ the best shot we have.” Harry said as everyone nodded and we split into groups

“Louis and I will go first, groups of two follow different ways 10 minutes apart.” Harry said as everyone nodded in understanding

“Come along Louis.” Harry said as i nodded and said goodbye to Zayn and Liam

“Alright I was you in front of me but not to far.” harry said as I nodded and walked slightly in front of him through the dark forest, suddenly I heard a howl and saw Harry physically restraining himself from howling back before a large wolf came walking out of the forest and Harry growled before I cut him off with my hand

“I know this wolf, it’s my old pack leader.” I said quietly as I walked towards the wolf slowly

“Don’t get to close, he could be angry.” harry said as I nodded and stayed my distance away

“John, it’s Louis, can you understand me?” I asked as Harry got into full alert of the Omega and his safety. It was his job to keep Louis safe and we was going to do as much as he could be ensure it.

“John, If you can understand me change into your human form, please?” Louis said as the wolf’s eyes changed and he went back into his human form.

“Louis?” John asked as Louis nodded and I took a step closer

“What the hell are you doing here?” John asked as Louis took an unconscious step towards me

“I am staying with Harry Styles pack until I can get my feet back on the ground.” I said as John nodded

“Staying with the enemy, wow good step Tomlinson.” John said as Harry stepped closer until he was standing right next to me.

“John, I don’t want any trouble right now, now if we could just be adults here and go our seperate ways that would be great.” Harry said calmly before putting his hand around my back.

“Get your hand off my omega.” John said as I flinched

“He is no longer your omega, you ejected him from your pack. He isn’t my omega either, but he is more likely to become my omega than to ever be yours again.

“Whatever Styles, watch your back Louis.” John said as he growled with an alpha edge to it that made my head foggy.

As John turned back into his wolf and ran off into the wood again, I slowly began to go into omega space after the alpha voice then the alpha running away. I quickly sank to the ground before Harry caught me

“Hey, hey Louis you’re ok, you’re safe babe, you’re alright.” Harry said as I tried my hardest to keep my eyes open and focussed. 

“You’re alright, you’re fine baby. You’re doing so good for daddy baby, such a good boy.” Harry said as I nodded when he said daddy… what?

“Can you come back to me baby? Can you come back up for daddy?” Harry asked as I nodded slowly and sat up slowly with the help of Harry

“I’m sorry.” I said quickly before standing up

“You’re alright, don’t worry about it.” harry said being a little awards, I mean who wouldn’t after that?

“Let’s keep walking.” I said as Harry nodded and we continued on our way through the forest 

“You don’t think John is going to try anything do you?” I asked quietly after a few minutes of silence

“I won’t let him, Louis while you stay in my pack I will not let any harm come to you, do you understand that?” Harry asked as I nodded

“Thank you, I’m just scared that I might be hurting the others in your pack.” I said as Harry shook his head

“You won’t hurt anyone, I won’t let anyone get hurt, ever.” harry said as I nodded and we continued looking around for anyone hiding in the woods getting ready to attack the pack

“I think we should start heading back, it seems safe.” Harry said after 30 minutes of silence and I nodded. Just as I turned around I tripped over a fallen tree. Harry quickly stuck his arms out and caught me as I yelped.

“Thanks.” I said quietly as Harry stood me up and looked down at me. I looked up at him through my eyelashes and smiled slightly

“You’re very clumsy.” Harry said as I nodded and laughed. Harry glanced down towards my lips before looking me in the eyes again.

“Lads hurry up.” Liam yelled behind before seeing us

“Oh.” Liam said quickly as I pushed Harry and myself apart 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.” Liam said looking at the forest floor.

“No you see I dropped into Omega space, so Harry was just helping me.” I said simply as Liam nodded and all the other alphas came into view.

“Are we done?” Zayn asked as Harry nodded and we all began our walk back to the town. Harry quickly went to the front of the alphas leaving me in the very back. I heard the breaking of twigs but thought it was just the alphas in front of me walking heavily. I quickly turned around just as a loud growl was send through the air just as I wolf tackled me to the forest floor biting my leg and trying to drag me into the forest. I yelled as Harry, Zayn, and Liam came running over with all the alphas behind them. I quickly attempted to stand up before tackling the wolf and scratching at his back. He yelped in pain and quickly let go running back into the woods. I attempted to walk before yelling in pain and falling to the floor again.

“God that’s a deep bite, Zayn why didn’t you see this?” Harry yelled with anger in his voice

“I saw it but I thought that Louis was safe. Why did we put him at the back of the pack?” Zayn asked as Harry growled

“Come here Louis, let’s get you home, can Niall fix this?” Harry asked towards Zayn and Liam.

“Yes.” They said in synch and Harry nodded and started walking very fast towards the town

“Why would Niall fix this?” I asked quietly my head slightly spinning from the loss of blood that was happening to me

“He’s the town nurse.” harry said simply as we arrived back at the town and Liam and Zayn went running ahead to get their blond mate to help.

“Come lay him on the bed.” Niall yelled from the kitchen as Harry carried me in. Niall came rushing out with water, anti infection cream and bandages.

“Can I take a nap?” I asked my eyes already closing

“No stay awake for me please.” Niall said as I whined

“I’m just so tired, I’ll just rest my eyes I promise.” I said

“Harry it’s your job to keep him awake, he’s lost a lot of blood. If he falls asleep he could go into wolf form to heal and that would not be helpful.” Niall said as Harry nodded and leant down next to my head

“Hey Louis, can you stay awake for me, please? Just keep those eyes open, I want to see your pretty little sky blue eyes. Come on keep them open for daddy, please?” Harry said as i whined but opened my eyes slightly to be met with Harry’s ivy green eyes.

“Hi daddy.” I whispered as Harry nodded and Zayn and Liam exchanged glances before smiling.


	2. Chapter 2: How Cliche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of the interesting night and the next morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!! Also look at me with that 2 updates in one week, school has been chill a little bit so why not write, right?

“Hey dollface, keep your eyes open for me, just look at me with those pretty little eyes.” Harry said as I nodded just slightly and forced a small smile with the little energy I had left.

“Are you feeling ok? Do you want anything to drink, a snack?” Harry asked as I thought for a moment before nodding. 

“Can I have water, and some berries?” I asked quietly as Harry nodded happily and snapped at Zayn and Liam to get the food for me.

“Thank you Daddy.” I said as Harry rubbed hair our of my face.

“No problem, no problem at all honey.” Harry said as I looked around

“Where am I?” I asked as Harry leaned in to be able to hear me

“You’re in Niall, Zayn, and Liam’s house. Niall is the pack nurse who does his best to help people when they get hurt or fall ill. He’s getting your leg all wrapped up right now then you’ll be able to rest and sleep for a while so you can heal.” Harry said as I nodded just as Zayn and Liam came running in with a cup of water and some mixed berries.

“Here you go honey, drink up.” Harry said as I sat up slightly and Harry held the back of my back to help me drink the water.

“Thank you.” I said as Harry nodded and held the bowl of mixed berries up and I ate most of the blueberries, strawberries, but left the raspberries.

“You don’t like raspberries?” Harry asked taking a few and eating them himself.

“Way too many seeds for one berry.” I said as Harry laughed slightly and nodded

“Yeah I guess it does.” He said smiling

“Alright you are good to go Louis, please be more careful out there tomorrow I don’t want my friend getting hurt.” Niall said talking to the alphas in the room

“Don’t worry we will e a lot more careful tomorrow, I guess this was like a trial run.” Zayn said as Niall kissed both his alphas on the cheek.

“Alright come on baby let’s get you home right?” Harry said as I nodded and made grabby hand up to him. Harry quickly picked me up bridal style and said goodnight to everyone else before taking off to my house next door.

“Alright you are all tucked into bed and ready to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast Louis.” Harry said as i nodded not completely listening but nodding happily.

The next morning after dreams of sugar plum fairies… ok they may have been a few about Harry but whatever. I woke up to the breakfast bell and climbed out of bed with a sharp pain in my leg sending me back into bed with a yelp of pain. Suddenly Niall, Zayn, and Liam all came walking in smiling.

“Hey Louis, need some help?” Zayn asked as I rolled my eyes but nodded.

“Here you go.” Liam said as he helped me stand up and I was leaned against Liam and Zayn for support.

“Do you remember anything from last night?” Niall asked as I thought for a moment.

“I remember getting bitten and coming to your house, what else happened?” I asked

“Well let’s just say I will never see the word Daddy in the same light ever again.” Niall said as I gasped

“Did I call him Daddy, what the fuck eww.” I said as Niall laughed

“Well he also called himself that, you were loosing a lot of blood. Your weren't in your right mind.” Niall said as I smiled and nodded using that as my excuse.

“But he did seem to take some real interest in you.” Zayn said as i blushed

“God I hope not. I’ve never been with an Alpha and I plan on keeping it that way.” I said deciding to push the emotions down and stay the same strong independent Louis everyone knew me as.

“Yeah, sure, we will see how that works out.” Liam said laughing as I punched him laughing and we walked into the dining room to see and empty seat next to Harry that wasn’t there before.

“Louis I left you a seat.” Harry called as everyone turned to look at me and I went wide eyed at all the eyes.

“Umm alright.” I said walking slowly past all the suspicious eyes. I mean they have a reason to question it. Only mates sit next to each other, it’s the order they had in their pack, so what was this. A strange new omega comes in and steals their pack Alpha’s heart? How Disney, How disgusting, How cliche. Nonetheless I went and sat down next to Harry giving him a small smile and thanking Niall, Zayn, and Liam for their help.

“How did you sleep?” Harry asked as I began to eat the breakfast.

“Great, like a rock, thank you for letting me stay here, and thank you for helping me last night.” I said

“No problem this is what a good pack does for the new ones.” Harry said as I nodded, thinking to myself ‘but you aren’t pack, you never will be pack’

“Alright so we have training this morning then the morning patrol but I am willing to let you sit out because of that nasty bite if you would like.” Harry said as I shook my head.

“No I don’t want to miss out on anything. I will do all the training I can and if I have to I will go on someone’s back for the patrol. You don’t get to leave me behind.” I said

Being the only Omega on the warrior team wasn’t going to be easy. I will have to work twice as hard to have the same level of respect as the Alphas. I am willing to work, no matter how hurt I am or how rude other people were I am more than willing to put in double the work for half the reward.

“Ok I hear you.” Harry as I smiled and nodded and went back to eating the delicious meal.

“Alright everyone have an amazing day and we will see you back here at 12:30 for Lunch.” Harry said looking around making sure everyone had eaten and had their fair share of food, like a good pack Alpha.

“Come on warriors let's go train." Harry said over the chatter of the pack as Alpha kissed their mates and came over to where Harry was standing and I was sitting next to him.

"So everyone Louis got hurt yesterday but the feisty Omega in hi refuses to be let out of training today. He will be a bit slow but he would like to participate. On the walk around the land he will be on one of our backs, anyone have a problem with that?" Harry asking looking around almost like he was hoping for someone to say something in protest.

"Alright good, let's get going." Harry said as everyone cheered and Zayn and Liam helped me get up. I hate having to be helped up ughhhhh.


	3. Chapter 3: The Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis stands up for himself, gets matched with someone else, and something goes wrong

“I want 20 push ups now.” Harry yelled as we all hit the ground and began doing push up. I clocked out at 15 with the pain in my leg

“Aww little Omega can’t handle the warm up?” An alpha asked from down the row.

“I’m clocking out because I got hurt yesterday. Now shut up you overbearing, rude, incompetent, pea sized brain Alpha.” I said as the alpha stopping doing push-ups

“Oh no big omega stopping, is you big ego to hurt to keep going?” I asked just before the Alpha lunged for me and tackled me onto the ground. I quickly fought back before a loud growl was shit through the air towards us before Harry came running up to us.

“Get off you two.” Harry yelled as the alpha jumped off quickly and I did my best to growl and intimidate him.

“What was that about?” Harry yelled between the two of us

“This omega tried to change ranks and go after my ego just because I poked a little fun at him for not doing the pushups, this can’t be accepted.” The Alpha, who’s name I finally remembered John, I never have trusted any of the John’s I’ve met.

“Alright both of you. John Louis is hurt don’t make fun of him not being able to do something after he got hurt defending the pack, and Louis just because he says something doesn’t mean you have to reply back.” Harry said as I nodded happy that John go the stricter telling off.

“This doesn’t make any sense how are you going to let him say this to me and act like this just because you want to knot his whore ass.” John said as I stood up ready to fight again

“Oh so now I’m a whore for having sexuality, When Alpha’s are sexually active they are seen as amazing, humble, and strong. The minute an Omega shows and sort of sexual on gong they are knot whores and sluts. That really makes no sense to me. I don’t understand why that is seen as ok not all Omega’s are alike, not all Alpha’s are alike. I’ve been here for less than a day and you already see me as a slut and whore. You don’t know me and you don’t get to judge me. The fact that you see Omega’s as all sluts and whores that’s so sad to me. I actually feel bad to you.” I said calmly. The minute I had stopped all the other Alpha’s around us began to clap.

“Finally someone told that guy off he’s been asking for it.” Liam said as everyone nodded in agreement.

“John, I think you should just take the day off, I’ll talk to you at lunch ok?” Harry said as John sighed but walked away quickly back into the town.

“Alright everyone stop standing around 55 jumping jacks now.” Harry said as everyone went back to working out.

“Alright no fighting today, we need to start doing patrols.” Harry said as everyone nodded and walked towards the forest.

 

“Same groups as yesterday Harry?” Liam asked as Harry stood still for a moment. 

 

“No change the groups. I want Louis with Liam.” Harry said before walking faster into the woods.

“What was that?” I asked as Liam walked over to me after kissing Zayn goodbye.

“Well the thing is that Harry has never been close to an omega, he likes independent omegas and you are independent as fuck. I think he is afraid of it if I’m being honest with you. I think you just have to wait it out, maybe play hard to get. I’m not sure but I know that if he is really interested in you then he won’t be able to stay away for long.” Liam said as I nodded slowly and walked into the woods, sensing Harry looking at me.

“Alright I’ll go first everyone go in different directions and just walk around, then we will meet up at some point and we will be done.” Harry said as we nodded and walked into the woods in all different directions

“So how did you, Zayn, and Niall all meet?” I asked trying to make conversation.

“Well Zayn came into the pack first and we were immediately in love, but we are both Alphas, we knew it was wrong for us to be together so we tried to push the feelings away. Then Niall came into this pack and we both fell for him. It worked out perfectly. Niall loves the extra attentions, and we both love giving it to him. We all love each other very much and I think we were all meant to be together, I mean why would we all just happen to be in the same pack and meet around the same time?

“Ohh that’s so nice, I love stories like that. How did it all happen, like was there a period of time when you were like Harry is right now, like unsure in a way?” I asked

“I mean I think every Alpha has his or her moments of doubt, but in the end if it is meant to be then it will happen, the alpha knows what is right and wrong. I really wouldn’t worry about this Louis, I mean Harry really obviously cares about you, like he made you sit next to him at breakfast, that’s really only what mates do or future mates, I mean he really likes you don’t worry about this, this is just as phase.” Liam said as I nodded slowly and looked around the woods for any unknown people

“But like how long does it usually last. I don’t want to be with Harry, I’m just interested.” I said

“Yeah sure you believe that. Zayn and I’s phase lasted about 3 weeks. Niall was about to give up on us thank god he didn’t though." Liam said as I laughed slightly 

“Stop worrying Louis, you’ll get worry lines, nobody wants those. Anyway Harry is just dumb don’t worry he will come to his senses soon enough you just have to give him a few days.” Liam said as I nodded and whipped around quickly when I heard a twig break behind us and an Alpha quickly jumped out of the woods aiming right for Liam and I.

We both thought fast and dodged quickly out of his way making sure to stay on high alert. Apparently it wasn’t high enough alert to see the large pack of Alphas come running through the woods towards us as they all pounced on us and drove us to the ground. I was quickly dragged deeper into the forest, but not before I put up a fight trying to bite, claw, and scream my way out of the situation, it wasn’t enough. In the matter of minutes Liam and I were out of ear range for the rest of the warriors, we were goners for sure.

Harry’s POV:  
“So Zayn what do you think of that Louis kid?” I asked as casually as I could

“He’s nice, don’t you think so? I mean you seem to have taken a liking to him, i can tell you care about him and he cares about you, I see good things coming from this.” Zayn said as I laughed half heartedly.

“What are you talking about I don’t like him? I just don’t know if we want him in the pack or not you know? I mean it’s a big choice.” I said trying to play off the blush growing on my face

“Oh don’t you worry, I’m sure you will make the right choice in the matter.” Zayn said before stopping in his tracks and going on high alert before turning back to me

“What? What’s happened?!” I asked as Zayn thought for a moment before growling

“Someone has Liam!” Zayn yelled as he took off running into the woods, I went sprinting after him until we reached an opening where all the other warriors were.

“What’s going on?” I growled as I made Zayn and I known to the group

“We heard screaming so we came running, they must have got Liam and his partner, who was his partner?” one of the Alphas said as I thought for a moment before Zayn and I gasped at the same time and made eye contact.

“Louis.” We whispered at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4: The finding

“Ok everyone move. I want bigger groups, more fighting, looking for Liam and Louis with all the strength you have. We don’t go home until they are found alright?” I asked in a rush getting ready to run off and find my pack.

“Yes sir.” The Alpha said in unison and ran off in groups of 6. Zayn was about to take off with one group before I stopped him

“No Zayn, you’re with me, we are the strongest. We need to stay together.” I said as Zayn nodded and we took of running as fast as we could through the woods.

“What or who do you think took them?” I asked Zayn as we ran but he growled

“Shut up Harry, I’m sorry but I don’t want to talk until I’ve gotten my mate back

“I understand.” I said simply and slightly sad before Zayn stopped dead in his tracks making me trip but get my balance back quickly

“They were just here. I know Liam’s sent, he was here a few minutes ago.” Zayn said as I nodded and looked around the area for any clues of where they might be. Just then a person came running into the clearing looking around

“Liam!!” Zayn shouted and ran over to him, taking the boy into his arms and holding him tightly as they both collapsed to the ground in a heap of hugs, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as Liam shook with fright and nervousness.

“Who took you angel?” Zayn asked

“O-O-Odin.” Zayn said as I gasped and looked around to see if any men had followed him, or if Louis might have come back with him

“Where is Louis darling?” Zayn asked in his sweetest voice

“I tried to save him, I really did, I’m so sorry, this is all my fault, I should have been on my guard better.” Liam started ranting

“Honey, what do you mean by you couldn’t save him, what happened to Louis?” Zayn asked as a choked sob left Liam’s throat.

“They got him again, we got away but they got him again, with the alpha’s speed, it was nothing that Louis could outrun him. He told me to keep running and get help. I kept running but I heard screaming, I wanted to go back but I just couldn’t.” Liam said as I sighed and closed my eyes trying my best to stay calm.

“I’ll go look for him.” I said before Zayn stopped me

“Don’t go alone Harry, please for my sake. If you get hurt this whole tribe gets hurt, I can’t let you do that. All of Odin’s men against you, I’m sorry but even with your pack alpha strength you wouldn’t stand a chance.” Zayn said as Liam nodded along with him

“What do you expect me to do Zayn, they have Louis, our Louis, we have to save him, I won’t let them take him.” I said as Zayn sighed

“I’ll come with you. Liam honey do you want to come or shall I call for someone to bring you home so you can see our Niall.” Zayn asked as Liam thought for a moment and took a deep breath.

“I’ll come, I need to know if he’s alright.” Liam said standing up straight and calming down before we all took off running through the woods, the way Liam hand come out.

“Help! Please! I don’t want this! Please stop!” I heard Louis yelling before I growled and ran through the opening to see Louis tied up to a tree with Odin walking around him with a knife to close for comfort to Louis’ throat as one of the other men began to undress him. I let out the loudest growl I could which had Louis submitting immediately, displaying his neck and his knees going weak, instead of falling he simply leaned more against the tree without the added support of his legs.

“We well well if it isn’t the pack Alpha Harold Edward Styles, come to save this pretty omega I’m guessing. Being the pack Alpha and all I guess you have to come save his pretty ass, am I right?” Odin asked as I walked closer until I was standing in front of him

“Just let him go and we won’t have any trouble Odin, please.” I said as Odin and his men laughed at my response

“Yeah well we all know that is not how this is going to go, you really think that just saying please will get you this beautiful omega back, I’m not sure I want to, I’ve taken a strong liking to him, so have my men. I don’t want to take away the privilege of giving him their knot, now that would just be cruel don’t you think?” Odin said as I held back the urge to take him down after threatening Louis’ saftey like that.

“Odin can’t we be adults, just this once we can walk away from this be our own separate tribes, live our own separate lives just give me back the omega and we can go on our ways.” I said as Odin sighed

“Awww does Harry want his little Omega back, is that what this is some romance novel ending where the Alpha saves the Omega from certain death? Oh how cute, guys we are totally ruining the plot of this love story. Or maybe they don’t know there is a love story, oh this just gets better and better as we go on. So Harry let’s get this over with Omega you like this Alpha?” Odin says and Louis whips back to reality

“What? Umm I guess he’s the pack Alpha of where I’m staying so yeah.” Louis said as I nodded

“No you dumb bitch, I mean do you like him in a way like you want him to fuck you everyday and fill you with kids kind of way?” Odin said

“Umm if I say yes will you let me go?” Louis asked as Odin laughed

“You know what kid, I like you, so sure why not come on lads we have had our fun with him, we don’t even know if it’s over, maybe we will get a second chance. Now Omega I need you to say word by word that you want him to fuck you every day and fill you with his children, oh an please use names, makes it more real.” Odin said as Louis too a deep breath, closed his eyes, and opened his mouth

“Harry, I want you to fuck me every day and fill me with your children.” Louis said as Odin and his men all cheered and I almost lost control of myself.

“Alright Omega, you did what we said, I guess we need to hold up our end, now don’t let me find you in these parts again, you may not be so lucky next time.” Odin said as he cut the ropes from behind the tree and pushed Louis down. I quickly ran over and picked him up as gently as I could

“Leave.” Odin said simply as I nodded and carried him out of the clearing and back to where Liam and Zayn had been hiding ready to pop out and fight.

“Louis are you alright, are you in pain?” I asked and Louis just stared at me

“I want to go back to the pack.” Louis said quickly before beginning to walk through the now dark woods.

“Hey stay by me please.” I said as Louis looked back at me for a few second before walking back

"Why?” Louis asked as he walked closer to me

“Because you’re an omega that was just almost raped, attacked, and could have died. If you drop into Omega space, I don’t want you to fall and hurt yourself.” I said trying to hide the fact that I was feeling slightly protective of the petite Omega.

“I’m not some weak omega you need to take care of, I can do it on my own.” Louis shot back as I closed my eyes for a moment trying my best not to yell at him

“Ok Louis, please just listen to me for a moment, I’m taking care of you for your own good, just let me do this if not for you then for my own mind.” I said softly

“Whatever if you need to feel like some overbearing Alpha be my guest but I definitely won’t approve of it.” Louis said as he fell into line right in front of me and I sighed in content of being able to see him.

After about one mile of walking Louis was getting tired and whiny

“How much farther, I feel like my feet are about to fall off.” Louis said as I sighed and picked him up quickly making him yelp in surprise

“What are you doing?” Louis asked

“Making you shut up about your feet.” I said as Louis blushed but nodded and his his face in my neck, falling asleep quickly. I cradled Louis in my arms and bathed in his sweet scent until we got back to the tribe. I took Louis back to his house and laid him down on his bed for a mid afternoon nap.

“Don’t leave Daddy.” I heard Louis whisper just before I closed his front door

“Daddy has a lot of work to do, I don’t think I can stay baby.” I said as Louis whined and shook his head

“Please Daddy, I don’t wanna be alone.” Louis said as I sighed but gave in quickly walking over to the bed and climbing in, as I pulled Louis closer and wrapped my arms around his waist I realized that we fit better than puzzle pieces.


	5. Chapter 5: Mid day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just the aftermath of Louis being taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

Louis’ POV:  
“Louis it’s time to wake up, we need to go to Lunch, everyone is very worried about you.” I heard a calming voice say as I slowly opened my eyes to see Harry

“What happened?” I asked confused as to how I got home and wasn’t in danger anymore.

“We saved you, we came back here and you took a nap, now come on let’s get you up.” Harry said as he helped me stand up from the bed, I pulled my shoes on and we walked out of my house, we were met by Zayn, Niall, and Liam. Niall ran over to me and crushed me in a hug

“Thank god you are alright, I was worried sick.” Niall said as I hugged him back and he moved back over to his Alphas

“Are you alright Liam?” I asked 

“Am I ok? I should be asking you that, I got away easy, I’m sorry I didn’t come back for you.” Liam said as I shook my head

“No if you didn’t find these two I would still be there, god knows what would have happened.” I said going quiet at the end almost drowning in my thoughts again

“Hey let’s not think about that, let’s go get some lunch.” Harry said rubbing my back as we walked to the dining hall

Once we entered the room all eyes were on me again

“Pack Alpha is your Omega alright?” One of the many people called out as I frowned

“I’m not his Omega.” I called back as we sat down

“Everyone calm down please, Louis is healthy and alright, please don’t worry. Another think Louis is not my Omega I’m with him right now because he has no mate and I refuse to let an unmated Omega walk around on his own. I’m looking out for him until an Alpha decides to start courting him.” Harry said as I nodded, although I couldn’t deny the hurt I felt rising in my stomach.

“I don’t want to be known as Harry’s adopted Omega, my name is Louis, please call me Louis not the pack Alpha’s Omega.” I said as some Omegas clapped and everyone else nodded in agreement

“Thank you, enjoy your lunch.” Harry said as we sat back down and began to eat

“You’re taking the night off for parols.” Harry said as I turned to him ready to fight

“No, it wasn’t my fault we got captured, are you making Liam take the night off, spoiler alert he was taken too.” I said as Harry sighed

“I know, I know both of you were taken, but Liam is an Alpha. I know you don’t want to be treated differently, but you are different. If you drop into Omega space which I’m sure you will at some point today I don’t want you in the middle of the woods.” Harry said as I shook my head

“I swear to you I will not drop. Why would you even think that?” I asked

“Because it’s a fact, when an Omega goes through a traumatic experience, like you just did, the Omega drops into Omega space. You will drop int Omega space until you have come to terms with the fact that you were taken and almost raped this morning.” Harry said as I almost started to cry, i don’t really know why.

“Shut up, you don’t know me. I’m not just some Omega that you can push away and exclude, I refuse to be that omega. You don’t get to tell me who I am and who I should be and how I should act. Just shut up and piss off. I can do this, and I will do this whether you like this or not. I don’t really care.” I said as everyone turned to look at us again.

“Stop this Louis, you are causing a scene and there is no reason for this. Please just do what I ask you to do for 5 minutes.” Harry said as I laughed slightly

“Oh so I’m causing a scene because I stand up for myself. You know what? I’m done. I’m sick of this. I’m out of here.” I said walking out of the dining hall with Niall running after me

“Louis what are you doing?” Niall asked running after me as I walked quickly towards my house

“I’m leaving Niall, go back to your alphas.” I said as Niall finally caught up with me

“Ok why are you doing this?” Niall asked and I stopped in my tracks

“Because I deserve better than some overbearing Alpha watching my every move. I’m done. I’m sick of people always telling me that because I’m an Omega I can’t be independent and my own person. I’m not being that omega and I never will be.” I said as Niall sighed and sat on my bed.

“Louis, don’t do this please. I know you might not like it, but please Harry really cares about you, he wants what is best for you and I don’t want you to throw this away just because you have one difference. Please don’t do this.” Niall said

"Just let me do this ok? If it's a mistake then I'll come back, I have to see for myself." I said zipping up my suitcase and walking out the front door with Niall watching me go as he began to cry.


	6. Chapter 6- The drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis acts out and Harry learns about Omegas from Zayn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

Harry’s POV:  
“Niall? Honey what happened angel?” Liam said as Niall came running back into the dining hall and falling into his Alpha’s laps 

“It’s Louis.” Niall said as I rushed over to them

“What about Louis, come on you got to tell us if you want us to fix it honey.” Zayn said as I leaned down next to them to hear what he said

“He’s gone, he just left.” Niall said quietly as I began to growl and run out of the dining hall after him

I quickly smelled the distress in the air, I didn’t know if it was Louis or Niall but I followed it quickly anyway. I ran through the town yelling out for Louis but I had no answer, just silence

“Louis please if you can hear me come back, I’m sorry, I really am.” I yelled as loud as I could just as I got to the edge of the woods that Omega’s weren't permitted to go alone. 

It was the dark woods, that is where the twisted ones live and feast. If it were any other Omega I wouldn’t worry about them going in there, but this was Louis so I couldn’t know for sure.

“Louis please don’t be in those woods, I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose you.” I yelled just as I heard a tree branch snap from in the woods

“Who’s there?” I asked cautiously.

“What would you do if you lost me?” I heard a small voice ask behind the heavy laid trees

“Louis Oh god thank you, please get out of there now.” I said 

“Tell me what would happen if I died, I need to know.” Louis said quietly as I sighed

“Louis, I don’t want to think about that please just get out of there and we can go back home.” I said as Louis sighed

“No you can go back home, I would be going back to my house, not my home.” Louis said as i frowned

“What do you mean?” I asked confused

“Just because I live somewhere doesn’t mean that is my home. I could live in a box, that would be my house. Sometimes a house doesn’t equal a home… Like right now.” Louis said trailing off towards the end of his speech.

“Ok, what can I do to make this place your home?” I asked hoping this would make him come out of the woods and talk to me face to face

“That house is too big, I’m small, I like small areas. I just need a small room to sleep in. It would make me feel a lot less cold and a lot more at home.” Louis said shyly as I laughed slightly

“That’s all? Louis of course we can get you that, that’s easy, come on we can do that right now.” I said trying to coax him out of the woods and into my arms

“You haven’t answered my question yet.” Louis said as I rolled my eyes

“Please just drop that Louis, it’s a topic that I don’t want to even think about.” I said 

“No Harry, I need an answer please. I need closure.” Louis said as I sighed and nodded

“Louis I honestly don’t know what I would do. I would cry and kick and scream like a little child. I wouldn’t be able to handle not having you here every day. God I’m so dumb I’ve only known you for a day and a half, but I know you already mean a lot to… this pack.” I said pausing and changing my words at the end from ‘me’ to ‘the pack’.

“I don’t mean that much to anyone, you know that and I know that. It’s better off for everyone if I’m dead. God I’ve never said that before in my life, what is happening to me?” Louis said as he began to cry behind the wall of trees.

“Louis please. I promise you that we can help you and figure out why you feel the way you do, just please get out of those woods and come back to the house that will soon be your home.” I said as Louis quickly broke through the trees and landed in my arms sobbing

“It’s alright, shh, calm down. I’ve got you, you’re safe now.” I said as Louis’ head quickly dropped to the side and he slipped into Omega space, just as I guessed.

I picked Louis up carefully and cradled him close to my chest as I walked slowly back to the pack.

“Is he alright, God what’s happened.” Niall asked sprinting over with Zayn and Liam right behind him

“Niall he’s in Omega space, please back up, I will explain to everyone later.” I said as Niall quietly nodded and moved back to his Alpha’s arms

“Is he taking Louis into his house?” Niall asked quietly

“Yes.” Liam answered

“But Harry doesn’t take Omega’s into his house, he never has and he says he never will.” Niall said

“Well there is a first time for everything.” Zayn answered rubbing Niall’s arms and leading him back into their house

I carried Louis into my house and laid him on my small bed just as he started to whine quietly 

“What’s wrong angel?” I asked quietly as I stroked his hair lovingly 

“I want cuddles from daddy, don’t let me go.” Louis whined as I smiled softly before pulling him into my arms as he nuzzled my shoulder and rested his head in the crook of my neck. 

“It’s alright now, daddy’s got you.” I said as Louis sighed and nodded before going completely to sleep again. His body was like jello just moving around when I made even the slightest movement.

“Harry can I come in?” I heard Zayn whispered as I looked over to the entrance of my house

“Yeah, but keep your distance, I don’t want anything or anyone to close to him or disturbing him.” I said looking down at Louis again

“Ok, what just happened, if you don’t mind me asking?” Zayn said

“He was in the process of dropping but it was taking him to long so he acted out. He went into the forest and wouldn't come out until I told him what I would do if he died. I think he wanted to commit suicide.” I said as Zayn sighed and shook his head

“Harry you know what this is right?” Zayn asked

“No, what is it?” I asked confused

“Yeah he was acting out because it was taking to long for him to drop, but he wants attention Harry. Omegas act out to get attention from Alpha’s, they always have and they always will. Don’t you remember when Niall went into those woods. It was the day Liam was sick. I was focusing on taking care of him and he just couldn’t handle not having any attention whatsoever. They do it all the time, it’s just genetics, but you do need to address it.’ Zayn said as I looked down at Louis.

“He wants me to pay more attention to him?” I asked still confused

“Yes, he needs it in fact. An Omega needs attention to function, it’s just who they are whether they like it or not.” Zayn said as I nodded and shifted a bit to hold Louis even closer to my chest

“Alright, I will talk to him about what we should do.” I said as Zayn shook his head

“You really are thick aren’t you? He wants you to mate him. He wants someone to mate him he needs that constant person there with him. He needs to know that he is wanted here.” Zayn said as I shook my head

“I can’t just mate with him, it’s a whole ritual. I’m the Pack Alpha.” I said

“Figure it out before something else bad happens, please if not for you or him, do it for me, Niall, and Zayn. Niall can't handle Louis getting hurt again and we don’t like seeing our Omega like this.” Zayn said walking out as I nodded getting lost in thought while Louis slept.


	7. Chapter 7- The talk

Louis POV:  
“Louis? Honey, it’s time to wake up for daddy, you are such a good boy letting daddy take care of you, thank you so much honey.” Harry said as I was pulled back to real life and out of Omega land

“I’m awake Daddy.” I said not opening my eyes yet.

“Will you open your eyes for me angel, I want to see your beautiful blue eyes honey.” Harry said as I whined but did as he asked opening my eyes slowly looking into his green ones

“You were so good honey, such a good boy.” Harry said rubbing my back as I sat up and looked around

“Where am I?” I asked not seeing anything from my house around here

“You’re in my house, the rooms are smaller and have lower ceilings and I know that’s what you wanted so here you are.” Harry said as I blushed

“Thank you, really, thank you so much.” I said as Harry shrugged

“Whatever makes you happy.” Harry said as I smiled

“Louis we need to talk about something.” Harry said as my smiled quickly dropped to a frown 

“What did I do?” I asked as Harry shook his head immediately

“No Louis, you didn’t do anything, nothing at all, just something happened and I’m not sure if you remember it or not.” Harry said as I nodded waiting for him to continue.

“You were acting out because you needed to drop into Omega space, but you were also wanting attention from an Alpha, specifically me. Why?” Harry asked as I shrugged

“I don’t really know, I guess I’m just a little needy right now, I’m sorry.” I said as Harry shook his head again

“You don’t need to be sorry, it’s in your genetics to want an Alpha and there is nothing wrong with that. I’m just wondering what all this means, for us?” Harry asked carefully

“Us?” I asked 

“Yeah, like are we friends or am I supposed to court you or something like that?” Harry asked as I laughed in disbelief

“You are really asking me if we are a couple right now, isn’t it meant to be the other way round?” I asked as Harry nodded but still waited for a response.

“I-I don't know Harry, I really don’t.” I said not looking Harry in the eyes 

“It’s ok not to know, don’t worry I just don’t know how to act around you.” Harry said as I sighed

“I don’t either. This is going to sound weird, but I don’t really know how to be an Omega, I mean I do I was born one but I don’t know how to need someone around me or want someone to mate me, I don’t understand how that works.” I said as Harry nodded

“It’s ok not to understand, that is normal don’t freak out. I want to help you understand, will you let me?” Harry said as I thought

“I’m not sure, I need time to think about it” I said as Harry nodded

"You deserve your time, I just need to know if you want me to take care of you or you want me to leave you alone for now." Harry said as I thought again

"Leave me alone for now, please, I need to figure out who I want to be and how I should act around you. I appreciate how caring you are but I don't want to hurt you or anyone else. So for now I just want you to keep your distance and treat me like just another Omega." I said as Harry shook his head

"I don't know if I can do that Louis, I mean i care about you so much, what if something happens toy you, what if you get hurt. I can't just ignore that of course I'm going to want to hold you and tell you everything is ok. I care about you and I need you to stay safe, if not for yourself then for me. I need you in my life and I don't want you gone.' Harry said as I started to tear up

"No it's alright, I promise you I will be just fine, just let me find out who I am and we can re visit this conversation in a little while alright?" I asked as I took his cheeks into my hands and held him close to me

"If anything happens, I will be right there by your side, I don't care if we aren't an item I still care about you and I still want you safe. So don't get mad at me for caring." Harry said as I nodded and got out of the bed.

"I should get back to my house." I said awkwardly as Harry smiled slightly at me

"I'll see you at dinner." Harry said quietly as I nodded, smiled, and walked out of his house. 

"Louis, oh my god Louis what happened?" Niall asked running up to me as I closed the front door of Harry's house

"I don't really know, I dropped into Omega space, and Harry and I had a talk about mating." I said as Niall hugged me

"Wait what?! You guys talked about mating, what's going to happen, how is this happening?" Niall asked as I stopped him

"No Niall, no I promise no, we were just talking about how we should act around each other. It is obvious we are bother attracted to each other. I hate to admit it but I mean it's true, there isn't any way around it. We are going to have aour distance for awhile, but after a while if we still have feelings for each other and want to be mates then we will revisit the topic and see where it takes us. I need to find out who I am and how I want to act around here, after I do that we will talk again." I said as Niall nodded and lead me quickly out of the eye of the pack and into his house.

"Ok that makes sense, but what do you want me to do to help?" Niall asked as I shook my head

"No Niall there is nothing you can do, I need to do this myself, I need to find out who I am by myself, it's alright Niall, I will be alright. I have hope." I said taking Niall's hand in my own and smiling at him

"I have hope for you too Louis. I see good things for you soon." Zayn said from the doorway as I smiled remembering he could only see good things for the pack.

There have to be bad things before good things happen.

The calm before the storm is almost over.


	8. Chapter 8- Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis talks to Harry and Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

I went and had a lie down before there was a loud knock on my door that woke me up

“Yeah?” I asked opening the door to see Niall standing there

“Hey, it’s dinner time, you going to come?” Niall asked as I nodded and walked out into the cold night breeze with him.

We walked into the dining hall and I sat next to Niall, instead of Harry. I didn’t like it vry much but I had to remember that I was just another Omega to him for now. Harry walked in and took his seat at the head of the table before looking down at the seat next to him, where I sat, and frowned. He looked around till he made eye contact with me and smiled softly as i waved slightly and looked back down at my plate that was full of food.

“Good evening everyone, enjoy your meal. Oh and warriors meet after dinner in the field.” Harry said as I nodded remembering that

“You’re still going to do warrior duty, after what happened?” Niall asked when Harry sat down and we all started to eat

“Well yeah, I mean why not, I might as well get back in the game, I like it.” I said as Niall sighed

“Listen here you petite, feisty, and stubborn boy. If you get hurt one more time I don’t know how I’ll react, please just [promise me that you will be as careful as you possibly can.” Niall said as I nodded

“I swear I will, don’t worry. I will always come back in one piece.” I said as Niall smiled slightly and went back to eating his dinner.

Once dinner was over I made my way to the field with Zayn and Liam by my side.

“Alright you all know the drill, I know you all would rather be home with your omega’s so let’s get this over with.” Harry said lacking his enthusiastic speech telling us that he was excited for the night

“Alright break up into groups, I don’t care who is partners, but I’ll have Liam today.” Harry said as Zayn moved to my side and smiled, silently telling me that we were partners

“Alright go.” Harry said as he started to casually walk through the woods

“What was that?” I heard people whispering as I took off into the woods with Zayn by my side

“Hey Louis? I just want to tell you to stop worrying, I know what you are thinking but stop, it’s alright, everything will work out. I’m almost positive you guys are made for each other, just let the world do it’s own figuring out and boom everything will be fine, soon enough.” Zayn said as I sighed and nodded not in the mood to talk right now 

“I know you don’t want to talk so I will. Harry has never had someone like this in his life, he doesn’t know how to act when you’re around. He wants to take care of you. I think he sees all the other Alpha’s taking care of Omega's and doesn’t understand why you don’t want that, if I’m being honest i don’t really know why you don’t want that, but I’m not judging you everyone is different so you do you. I just want you to know that Harry is willing to wait for you, he is, he might not act like it, but I promise he wants you to come to the realization that you like him to. I mean like him enough to take this to the next step, you know? He wants you to feel safe around him and all that shit, but you take your time to realize that, there is nothing wrong with that. Just figure it out on your own time, I respect that.” Zayn said as I nodded again going deep into my own thoughts and not noticing when the rest of the group all met after walking in one big circle.

“Alright good, go home.” Harry said as everyone nodded and began going back to their houses and Omega’s. I was the last to leave

“Stop this right now.” I said simply as Harry turned away from me

“What do you mean?” He asked quietly

“Stop acting like a little child when they don’t get their favorite toy. You’re making me feel guilty and I don’t deserve that. I just need time, and there is nothing wrong with that. I don’t think you get that I’ve never had an Alpha pay attention to me, I don’t know how to act, and you don’t either. We are figuring this out together and if you keep acting like this I will give up, I’m not afraid to, please don’t make me. I want his, you do to, so start acting like it. If you keep doing this to the warriors we will start to slack on our rounds, then the pack gets attacked and people die. Do you want that? I’m sure you don’t so please stop and think for a minute about what you are doing before you shut everyone out.” I said as Harry stood still with his back towards me still.

“I don’t want to shut everyone else out, it’s just my reaction. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to. I know I was a little off today, but I mean what did you expect me to be all happy. I was turned down by the Omega of my dreams I’m not happy.” Harry said as I smiled

“Omega of your dreams?” I asked as Harry finally turned to me and nodded slightly. I smiled even wider before realizing what I was doing and stopping.

“Ok well just stop it, yeah, ok I’m going to go, Bye.” I said as I turned and started to walk out of the woods and back to Niall’s house to tell him what had just happened. 

“Niall guess what he did.” I said when he opened the door and let me in. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch across from Zayn, Liam, and the open space between them that was for Niall.

“What?” Niall asked as he sat down in the open space and the Alpha’s kissed each cheek.

“He called me his dream Omega, Dream Omega like what does that even mean and why do I really like it?” I said as Niall smiled really big

“Oh Louis this is great, he really likes you ahhhh this is amazing. Just think one day you will be the pack Omega.” Niall said as my face dropped at that

“Umm I guess so.” I said as Zayn easily saw how uncomfortable I was. I guess seeing the future also makes you see exactly how people are feeling.

“Louis you alright?” Zayn asked as I sighed but nodded anyway

“I think I just need to go back to my house.” i said as Niall stopped me

“I thought you hated your house.” Niall said as i thought

“I mean it’s a great house, I guess I just hate how empty and big it is.” I said as Niall nodded and thought for a minute.

“Then move in with us.” Niall said simply as I shook my head

“No I can’t intrude like that on you guys.” i said as Niall shook his head

“Please do, it would make me feel alot better knowing you weren't the only one in this whole pack that has his own house. I mean if something happened in the middle of the night you wouldn’t have anyone to protect you. Now you could have Liam or Zayn. One Alpha for one Omega. 

“I really doubt that Zayn and Liam would like that, really Niall I’m fine.” I said as Zayn and Liam shook their head

“No Louis please stay it would make us all feel a lot better.” Liam said as Zayn nodded with him

“Ok Ok I will. But if you ever want me to leave please just tell me and I’ll be gone before you know it.” I said as Niall laughed

“Never going to happen but ok, come on I’ll show you your room. I’m going to put you two doors down from us, I would put you closer but I don’t want to bother you with our night activities. If you know what I mean.” Niall said, I knew exactly what he meant.

Hey so I have a question- do you guys want Smut in this or not? I've never written it so it probs won't be good but if you guys want it I can try!


	9. Chapter 9- Jealousy kills (Friendship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets jealous and someone gets on his bad side

The next morning I woke up to Niall banging on my door.

“Hey time to wake up, let’s go get some breakfast.” Niall yelled through the door as I groaned but got up and walked to the door and out. I walked past the happy morning person Niall and down the stairs and right out of the door not paying attention to the two alpha’s and one Omega following behind me

“Good morning everyone, I want to introduce you to John, a new Alpha joining the pack. We are out of houses, but that’s not a bad thing he will be staying with me for now.” Harry said as Niall raised his hand

“What about Louis’ house. Louis is staying in our house, John can have his.” Niall said as Harry went straight-faced

“Oh, um alright, I’ll make that happen.” Harry said quietly and sat back down gesturing for John to do the same

“Oh Louis, you know how we talked about one Omega having One Alpha? Zayn, Liam, and I all talked and we have decided that Zayn is going to look out for you when you’re off on warrior stuff and when we aren’t all together, how does that sound?” Niall said as I smiled

“If you guys are sure about that then yeah that sounds good.” Louis said as the three of them nodded and smiled

“Ok warriors when you are done time for rounds.” Harry said as he stood up and walked out of the dining hall as Liam, Zayn, and I all followed close behind

“Hey harry is it cool if Louis and I are permanent partners for rounds?” Zayn asked as Harry stopped and turned towards the three of us and raised his eyebrows

“And what is the reasoning behind this Malik?” Harry asked as Liam almost growled at his mate being threatened but Zayn rubbed his arm

“Well when Louis moved n I was chosen to be the one to watch over him if something bad happens. It makes Niall feel better if someone is protecting Louis, so we decided I should be the one to do it.” Zayn said simply as Harry rolled his eyes but nodded

“Yeah, do whatever you want.” Harry said as Zayn nodded hesitantly and Harry went walking ahead while we stayed back slightly stunned  
“What was that?” I asked as Liam shrugged

“I think someone might be jealous of you moving in with us.” Zayn said as I shook my head and we continued walking

“Alright the regular workout please 20 jumping jacks, 30 push ups, and 5 laps round the field.” Harry said as we all nodded and started to work. Suddenly John came running in and got down to start working out as Harry smiled and nodded to him.

Once the workout was done we all broke up into partners and walked into the woods. John was with Harry and I was with Zayn, of course.

“Alright everyone do two rounds today, I want to be positive there is nothing happening without our knowing.” Harry said as we nodded and walked off in the partners to search  
“What do you think of that new John guy?” Zayn asked as I shrugged

“I mean I haven’t heard a word out of the guy’s mouth, but he seems alright.” I said as Zayn nodded

“I just don’t know where he came from, Harry usually tells me and Liam when someone new is coming into the pack, I mean that’s what happened when you came.’ Zayn said as I shrugged again

“I really don’t know I just wonder what he is like, like does he talk?” I said as Zayn nodded

“I hope you don’t feel like we forced you to stay with us, we would totally understand if you wanted to stay in your house.” Zayn said as I shook my head quickly

“No I actually really like staying with you it’s like a huge sleepover. But if you every want your house back and want me out of your hair I would totally understand that” I said as Zayn laughed and shook his head

“No, it gets a little boring just the three of us, we like the company you bring to the house.” Zayn said as I smiled.

“Well then I guess this all worked for the best.” I said as Zayn laughed 

“Yeah it really did, having you around makes Niall really happy.” Zayn said as I blushed happy to make someone happy. Just then John and Harry came into view

“Oh, hey guys how’s it going?” John said as we made eye contact and I smiled

“Pretty good what about you?” Zayn asked as Harry looked down, suddenly finding the grass very interesting

“Yeah, it’s great, hey I hope you don’t mind me asking but aren’t you and Omega?” John asked as I smiled

“Yeah, yeah I am.” I said as John raised his eyebrows 

“And you are on the Warrior’s team, how did you manage to do that?” John asked

“Oh, I guess I’m just very strong so they wanted me to fight instead of farm and pick berries to eat you know?” I said as John nodded

“It’s just a little weird that you’re the only Omega don’t you think?” John asked as I frowned and shook my head

“No I mean if I can do it, why shouldn’t I?” I said as John laughed

“Just because you can do something, doesn’t mean you should do it.” John said as I frowned and sighed realizing that there is nothing I can say to change his mind

“Why do you care?” Zayn said suddenly

“I don’t I just think it’s really weird.” John said as Zayn shook his head

“You can believe what you want but don’t bring it up, it’s just rude, I mean come on dude.” Zayn said as John laughed

“Ok whatever, standing up for your Omega is nice and all but if he is so independent don’t you think he should be able to stand up for himself?” John said as Zayn laughed

“Ok he isn’t my Omega, but my Omega could beat your ass if he wanted to, and it’s me standing up for a friend, like you are supposed to do, god just go away.” Zayn said as John rolled his eyes and walked off leaving Harry standing awkwardly in front of us

“Guess I should probably go with him.” Harry said as he rushed past Zayn and I.


	10. Chapter 10- the dinner

“What was that?” I asked once John and Harry were out of ear shot

“It’s my job to protect you and I’m not going to let some idiot make fun of you because of your gender.” Zayn said as I blushed

“I mean I could have stood up for myself.” I said trying to sound tough

“I’m sure you could, but I don’t want you to have to. You deserve to have someone who is willing to stand up for you, and until you find that person Niall, Liam, and I will help you do it for you.” Zayn said as I looked down

“I’m sorry Zayn, I’ve never had someone willing to do this, I guess it just takes some time to get used to, you’re going to have to give me awhile please.” I said as Zayn sighted but nodded

“Louis, you have to stop worrying about this stuff, please just let Liam and I take care of all this, it’ll all work out.” Zayn said as I nodded

“Ok let’s keep going.” Zayn said as I nodded and we began walking through the thick woods again.

We made our rounds twice and found nothing before we met up with the rest of the Warriors and made our way back to the village.

“Alright see all of you at lunch in a few hours.” Harry said as Alpha’s walked up to their houses where their Omega’s were waiting for them. Zayn opened the door and Niall walked over and hugged both before high fiving me

I walked into the living room and sat down on one of the couches as the other three walked in 5 minutes later after their make out  
“So, Louis, how was the rounds today?” Niall asked

“It was alright, that new guy John told me that I shouldn’t be on the warrior team because I’m an Omega and Zayn stood up for me.” I said as Niall smiled

“Oh, that’s horrible and disgusting but good Alpha looking out for your adopted Omega.” Niall said as I smiled and nodded 

“Ok did anything else happen, no mean bandits, trying to abduct you again?” Niall asked as I laughed

“No and that won’t happen again.” I said as Niall nodded

“Good, I don’t think my heart could handle you being taken again.” Niall said as I laughed but nodded in agreement

“Ok guys let’s get you guys to lunch.” Liam said. We all stood up and walked out the door and into the dining hall where everyone else was already sitting.

“Ok everyone, John has moved into Louis old home, and he is settled. He wanted to make an announcement so the floor is yours.” Harry said as he sat down and looked at John

“Ok hey everyone, I’m John obviously and I know that all but one Omega in this pack is mated, and that’s Louis Tomlinson over there. The feisty Omega on the Warrior team. I’m in the market for an Omega so what do you say little one?” John asked as he walked over to me and loomed over me trying to show his dominance. Zayn was about to stand up and kick his ass, I made him sit back down and I stood up instead. I was nowhere near his height, but I could sure act like it

“Let me get this straight, you want me to drop everything and just mate with you, because I’m the last resort of omega in this pack. I feel like I’m going to be sick. I’m not some prize to be won, I’m not an object you can pick up. Don’t cat like you are buying me at a sale. I’m worth more than that. I can’t believe you are doing this. An hour ago you told me I didn’t belong in the warrior team because I’m an Omega, but now you want to mate me, you are really that desperate, how sad. Go away right now, you don’t value Omega’s the way everyone else here does, so get away from me and don’t bother me, I don’t have time for your childish and immature ideas.” I said as everyone clapped, but Harry let out a loud growl. All eyes landed on him

“I’m sorry but John if you ever speak to another Omega in my pack like that we will have a huge problem. Don’t ever disrespect my- I mean an Omega like that.” Harry said as all jaws dropped except for mine which was surprisingly close to Johns from my yelling rant

“Ok, everyone start eating, I need to go.” Harry said as he walked out without touching his food. I frowned as I watched him leave.

“What the hell was that?” I asked as John walked out to and into his house

“I don’t know, I mean I’ve never seen Harry like this.” Zayn said before I stood up, grabbed Harry’s plate of food, and walked out of the dining hall

I walked into Harry’s open doored house and looked around to see him pacing in his living room

“Harry?” I asked and his neck snapped up to look at me

“What are you doing here?” He asked as I shrugged and showed him the plate of food

“You, you didn’t eat anything.” I stuttered and Harry sat down one of his couches

“Thank you.” Harry said once I had handed him his food

“Yeah, no problem. I should get going.” I said and Harry sighed but let me walk out without saying anything

“Damn it.” I heard Harry yell once the door was closed. I sighed and walked slowly back to the dining hall. I sat down next to Zayn not saying anything, all eyes were one me, but I could definitely feel the difference

Harry’s eyes weren’t on me

I could feel it.


	11. Chapter 11- fight

“Louis, are you alright?” Niall asked once we had gone back to the house

“Yeah, I’m alright. Why?” I asked while Niall pulled me into the living room 

“Harry just called you his Omega, I don’t know if that was an accident, but he did, there is no way around it and you need to address it.” Niall said as I laughed

“I’m positive it was an accident, we don’t know each other like that. He was just mad at John, people say things they don’t mean when they are mad.” I said When Zayn and Liam came and sat down across from us

“Are you sure Louis. Harry has never not eaten a meal, something must have really happened to mess his Alpha up, to growl in front of the entire pack. His Alpha’s ego must have been really messed up to do that.” Liam said. I nodded. I frowned in thought but stayed silent

“I don’t know I’ll um, I’ll be right back.” I said. I stood up and walked out of the house before the three of them could try and stop me

I walked quickly to Harry’s house once again and knocked on the door  
“Who is it.” Harry said sternly.

“It’s Louis.” I said after taking a deep breath to calm down. There was a pause before the door opened and Harry appeared

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked. I shook my head

“Does something always have to be wrong for me to visit?” I asked. Harry walked away from the door and into his living room

“You don’t visit Louis, you never visit.” Harry said as I sighed but agreed in my mine. I never visit

“I’m worried about you Harry.” I said simply

“Why?” Harry asked

“Harry, you didn’t eat tonight, that’s not supposed to happen. You growled in front of the entire Pack, that’s not normal either. What is going on with you Harry.” I asked as Harry laughed

“Oh, like you care.” Harry said. I frowned

“Why wouldn’t I?” I asked

“Louis, we haven’t had an actual conversation about us or anything in days. You don’t care, just admit it.” Harry said just as I walked into the living room

“I didn’t talk to you because you started to act different. I don’t like this Harry.” I said and Harry started laughing

“Well I’m so sorry Princess Louis doesn’t like me, I don’t care if you like me Louis, this is me, I’m me and you are not going to change me, I’m me and I love me more than anything, so shut up and let me be me.” Harry said and I gasped

“Are you joking? Just a few days ago, you were telling me that you cared about me, what happened to that?” I asked

“You moved in with Liam, Zayn, and Niall, that’s what happened.” Harry said as I stepped back and he walked towards me, pressing me up against the wall

“What do you want me to do?” I asked Harry stuffed his nose into my neck and took a deep smell of my scent

“I want you to be mine, that’s what I want.” Harry said and I closed my eyes.

“I can’t do that.” I said after a long pause and I could see Harry deflate.

“I’m sorry.” I said after another pause

“Why?” Harry asked and began kissing my neck

“I can’t be yours until belong to myself for a little while longer.” I said quietly whispering it into his ear

“Then get out.” Harry said quietly, but I could easily hear the anger

“Harry, don’t do this.” I said trying to calm him down

“Louis, get out of here no.” Harry yelled as I cowered and ran out of the door 

I ran out of the house and stood in front of it looking back. I heard a crash and new Harry had thrown something and broken it.

“Louis? Louis what happened?” I heard Perrie, the town therapist asked as I shook her hand off my shoulder and kept running back to the house

I was about to open the door, I stopped and thought for a moment. Niall, Zayn, and Liam doesn’t care about my problems. I thought again this time. Nobody cares about me. I thought one last time.

I don’t even care about me.

I ran again but this time out of the town and over to the woods where we do patrols. I sat down and looked around considering the empty woods. 

“Why am I even here.” I said to myself trying to remember what my purpose in this town was.

I walked into the woods, I walked and walked and walked until I had no idea where I was.

‘The only Alpha I like doesn’t like me, in fact, he hates me. He never wants to see me again. I’m a worthless excuse for an Omega, why can’t I just be normal.’ I thought to myself, alone in the woods. I tripped over a tree trunk and fell to the ground. I didn’t have enough energy to even try and get up, so I laid there on the forest floor, crying. 

Eventually I fell asleep and felt someone pick me up and take me deeper into the forest. I still didn’t have any energy to move, stand up, scream, or do anything against the person who picked me up. I let my head fall back and slipped into a deep sleep.  
That’s the last thing I remember of that day


	12. Chapter 12- The Hunt Begins

Harry POV:  
Just as Louis walked out of my house I knew I’d messed up big time. Telling an Omega to go away is never a good idea, especially someone in Louis’ situation.

I stayed in my house until it was time for dinner, which was 4 hours. I walked slowly into the dining hall and took my spot at the head of the table. I looked around as everyone sat down and looked around. I noticed Liam, Zayn, and Niall walk in without Louis.

“Ok everyone, let’s eat.” I said and began to sit down

“Um excuse me Harry, I’m sorry. Can I ask you something?” Niall asked as I looked over at him and nodded

“Sure Niall, go ahead.” I said sitting down

“Is Louis not with you?” Niall asked as I frowned

“No, he went back to you guys.” I said simply thinking they must have forgotten he had come home

“No, he didn’t, we would have known. He went to speak to you then never came back. We all thought you guys had made up.” Liam said and I stood up again

“Everyone begin eating, Niall, Liam, and Zayn outside with me now.” I said. Everyone looked around and began to eat hesitantly 

Niall, Zayn, and Liam all followed me outside quickly

“Ok explain to me what the fuck is going on.” I said trying to stay calm

“Louis left the house and cam to your house, he got, there right?” Zayn asked 

“Yeah, we talked for a little while.” I said leaving out the fight

“Ok what happened while he was at your house?” Liam asked and I sighed

“We fought, almost kissed, then fought some more.” I said

“What did you say?” Niall asked

“I was mad that he moved in with you guys and asked him to be my Omega, then I told him to leave.” I said ending the last part quietly, I was embarrassed

“Harry, what the fuck, you never tell an Omega to leave, you know that happens.” Niall said lunging for Harry in anger just before Zayn stuck his arm out and caught him from going after me

“I know, I know. I’m sorry, I was mad and it just came out. I couldn’t stop myself. I’m sorry.” I said 

“Ok alright, next so he ran out and came back home, but he never did. He never made it through the door.” Zayn said and I shrugged

“You don’t think he went to the woods, do you?” I asked as Liam looked at me

“I don’t know, do you think he would?” Liam asked and I shrugged

“I mean he did before when something went wrong. He wouldn’t go to the dark woods thought. He knows not to do that. Even the regular woods are no better for an alone Omega.” I said as the three of them nodded

“Ok here’s what we do. Liam I’m putting you in charge of rounds tonight, send them around once then they can go home. Zayn come with me to started searching the woods. Niall go back to dinner.” I said as Niall laughed

“You have to be joking, right? I’m not letting you just go out there. I’m coming with you. I’m helping find my friend.” Niall said 

“Niall, I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” I said as the Alpha’s agreed with me

“Louis is stubborn, we both know that. He won’t answer to you if you’re there, he’s mad at you of course, he’ll answer, if he can, when I’m there, he isn’t mad at me and he knows it kills me when he is gone.” Niall said and I nodded giving up

“That ok with you guys?” I asked the two other Alpha’s

“Zayn, promise me you’ll take care of our boy.” Liam said closing in around his Alpha and Omega. They were a three-way group but everyone knew Liam was the bigger of the two Alphas, the more dominant.

“I’ll do everything I can, you know I will.” Zayn said as Liam nodded and kissed Zayn deeply

“Niall, please don’t do anything dumb, stay with Zayn, and come back to me.” Liam said and I could hear that he had started to cry.

“You know I will.” Niall said as Liam sighed and nodded before kissing him deeply too.

“Ok Harry, take care of my boys, and find the Omega. For all of us.” Liam said as I nodded and he walked into the dining hall again after kissing his Alpha and Omega one last time.

“Ok, let’s go.” I said. Zayn nodded and we all three began to run towards the woods

“How do you want us to do this?” Zayn asked When we made it to the edge of the woods.

“Just follow me and look for any signs of Louis being here.” I said as Zayn and Niall nodded and started looking around

“What’s this?” Niall asked leaning down next to a jacket in the middle of the woods

“Is it Louis’?” I asked while walking over to the jacket

“I don’t know, maybe?” Niall said. I Leaned down and picked it up and smelled it.

“Yeah, that’s him.” I said and Niall frowned

“How do you know that he smells like?” Niall asked as I sighed

“When we almost kissed, I scented him. I know it’s weird for an Alpha to do that, but I think it’s sweet.” I said almost going on a rant

“We aren’t judging you, but if you know what he smells like this will be a lot easier. Can you smell him anywhere?” Niall asked as I realized he was right and began sniffing the air

“I think I smell him this way, it’s really faith though, I could be wrong.” I said as Niall shook his head

“It’s been hours since he should have been here, it’s a good sigh it’s faint, it means he’s still moving.” Niall said as I nodded in agreement and we started running again through the woods following the sweet scent of Louis.   
.  
.  
.  
“Harry we’ve been walking for an hour and a half, do you have any idea where we are?” Zayn asked when I stood still in the woods

“I can’t smell him anymore.” I said.

“So, we went the wrong way?” Niall asked as I shook my head

“I could smell him all the way until here, that’s not a good sign.” I said and Niall frowned

“Then what do we do now he’s been out here for like 6 hours. It’s getting cold, and he doesn’t have his jacket.” Niall said and I sighed

“I don’t know where to look I-“ I said before I was cut off by a scream from deeper in the woods. I looked at Niall and Zayn before all three of us took off running towards the sound. As we sprinted the screams got louder and more painful.

I stopped suddenly when I saw fire light and heard people laughing.

“What the hell is that?” Niall asked as he was catching his breath

“It’s Odin’s people again, they must have found Louis in the woods and taken him.” I whispered as I looked around for any sight of Louis anywhere. 

“Are we sure that was Louis screaming, it could have been someone else.” Zayn said and Niall and I shook our heads

“I know that voice.” Niall said and I agreed with him

I looked around until my eyes landed on a cage in the middle of the men, inside the cage sat Louis, his knee were curled up to his chest and he was crying quietly while the men laughed at him.

“What are they doing to him?” Niall asked as I shrugged

“Alright ready for round two Omega? I guess it’s actually round 1 considering you screamed to much the first time, let’s see if you’ll be a good boy this time.” Odin asked as Louis screamed once again

“Round two? Of what?” Zayn asked mainly speaking to himself. He instinctively put his arm around Niall in a way to protect him, I’m guessing.

“Come on Omega stand up for us.” Odin said. After a few moments with yells to follow orders from the other Alphas Louis slowly stood up as he shook with fear.

“Aright who wants a go?” Odin asked as he sat down on a rock

“Me.” All the Alphas screamed as I began to growl slightly

“Harry what do we do?” Zayn asked and I snapped back to reality 

“I don’t know, we can’t ambush them, there are too many of them. We can’t sneak him out, there are all watching him. We need a distraction.” I said just as Niall gasped 

“I’ll do it, they can’t refuse a second Omega. I’m fast, when you get Louis I’ll sprint and meet you outside the woods.” Niall said 

“No, you aren’t doing that, if they get you I’ll never forgive myself.” Zayn said as his arms tightened around Niall

“Zayn, I can do this, I know I can. Let me do this, please, for Louis.” Niall said as Zayn shook his head again.

“I can’t lose you Niall.” Zayn said and Niall shook his head

“You won’t I can do this, please just trust me.” Niall said and Zayn sighed

“If you don’t live, I’ll kill you.” Zayn said giving up and loosening the tight grip he had on Niall

“Ok just go on the other side and distract them, please stay safe Niall.” I said and Niall nodded and gave Zayn a deep kiss before running off. Zayn and I waited a minute before we heard Niall cough and get the Alpha’s attention

“I’m sorry, I lost my Alpha, I’m really scared, can you help me?” Niall asked and that was Zayn and I chance to move closer to the cage Louis was in

“Louis.” Zayn whispered getting Louis attention away from Niall and onto them

“Zayn, Harry.” Louis said as he ran across the cage covering his private area.

“Here.” Zayn said and handed Louis his jacket.

“Oh, thank god.” Louis said as he wrapped it around his waist

“Ok let’s get you out of here.” I said 

“The keys are right there.” Louis whispered pointing to a table 5 feet from us. I grabbed the keys and unlocked the door quickly. 

Zayn helped Louis out of the cage and waved to Niall that they were leaving. He nodded discreetly and kept talking to the Alpha’s that had begun touching all over Niall. Zayn growled before I tapped him on the shoulder and we began running through the woods. Once we had gotten a fair distance away we heard Alpha’s yelling at Niall as he ran off.  
We got to the edge of the forest in 30 minutes and Louis fell to the ground the minute we were out happy to be away from those Alpha’s 

“Niall should be out any minute don’t worry Zayn, I’m sure he’s fine.” I said as I patted the Alpha on the back as he watched the forest edge for the blonde Omega. After 5 anxious minutes there was panting and soon Niall appeared from the trees as Zayn ran over to him and picked him up quickly

“Don’t ever scare me like that again Niall, god why did I let you do that?” Zayn asked as Niall laughed

“Well it worked, that’s all that matters. I love you so much.” Niall said to his crying Alpha

“I love you more.” Zayn said finally letting the Omega who ran over to the shivering Louis who I was leaning down next to

“God Louis, are you alright? Why did you run off? What did they do to you? Are you hurt? Please don’t ever leave like that again.” Niall said throwing himself on top of the Omega crying

“I’m sorry guys. I don’t I know why I did that. I guess I was just being stupid.” Louis said as I shook my head but didn’t say anything. Louis isn’t stupid. I am.

 

This was supposed to be two Chapters but I just made it into one extra long one, hope you liked it!- Eva


	13. Chapter 13- The makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to give you guys some fluff this chapter Happy Holidays!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

Louis’ POV  
“Thanks, you guys, for finding me.” I said quietly 

“’Oh yeah, like we were just going to leave you out there?” Zayn said and I laughed

“Well I didn’t tell anyone where I went I just thought you would think I was leaving and never coming back.” I said and Niall nodded

“I thought that at first, I won’t lie, but you wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye to me.” Niall said hugging me again

“Yeah, you make a fair point.” I said and everyone laughed

“Ok shall we go back to the house see Liam, I can feel how nervous he is.” Zayn asked Niall as he nodded happily

“I’m assuming I’ll need my ear plugs then?” I asked, Niall nodded, and Zayn cheered

“You aren’t staying with them tonight.” Harry said, his first words in 5 minutes

“And why is that?” I asked confused

“Louis, please just come stay in my house, we have some things we need to speak about, we both know that. Please don’t fight me on this.” Harry said as I sighed

“Ok, I don’t have any energy to fight.” I said walking ahead of the group until we got outside Niall, Liam, and Zayn’s house.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at Breakfast, right?” Niall asked as I nodded happily and the front door was flung open by Liam, who came bolting down the stairs and grabbed Niall and Zayn into a tight and loving hug.

“God, I thought you weren’t coming back. Don’t ever do that to me again.” Liam said quietly as I waved goodbye to Niall and followed Harry to his house. He opened the door and led me into the living room motioning for me to sit down

“I first want to apologize, I shouldn’t have told you to go away, that was rude and irresponsible of me to do and I apologize, but you shouldn’t have gone running off into the woods, this can’t become a habit Louis. Why did you do it?” Harry said sitting down across from me

“I don’t know, I really don’t. I think what happened was you told me to leave and my Omega just got so hurt that I had nowhere else to go and ran into a place I knew. I’ve lived in the woods with my pack before. I know my way around and I started having bad thought and just broke down. I sat on the forest floor and just gave up I think. I fell asleep and I felt someone pick me up. But I don’t know I just didn’t have enough energy to try and stop it.” I said not looking Harry in the eyes

“Louis, what bad thoughts were you having?” Harry asked and I shrugged after a few minutes.

“Just that I don’t have a purpose and that there was no point in me being alive, I know it’s dumb, you don’t have to tell me.” I said still looking down. I heard Harry stand up and walk over to me before leaning down and forcing me to look him in the eyes

“The way you feel is never dumb, you are valid and you have valid emotion and thought. They may be totally wrong. Which they are, but you have a right to think them. I want to help you not think them, but for me to do that, you must let me in. I’m not saying that means becoming my mate. I’m saying that you need to speak to me, don’t shut me out like this Louis, please.” Harry said and I could see tears in his eyes

“Ok, I will try.” I said simply.

“Please, that’s all I ask you to do.” Harry said and I smiled

“Thanks for saving me.” I said running my hands through his long curly hair

“You're welcome.” Harry said not really taking into account how thankful I really was

“I mean it Harry if you hadn’t saved me those guys would have-“ I said but go cut off by Harry

“Stop, I don’t ever want to think about you being abused that way, or in any way.” Harry said closing his eyes and resting his hands on my cheeks.

“I’m sorry.” I said as quietly as I could

“It’s alright.” Harry said simply looking into my eyes and smiling slightly 

“You have nice yes, has anyone ever told you that?” I asked Harry right before I leaned forward and attached my lips to his. It was a sweet and savory kiss. Not rushed or unwanted, in fact it was just what the two of us needed right now

I pulled back slowly and kept our foreheads touching. I slowly opened my eyes and was met by Harry’s amazingly emerald green eyes.

“What was that for?” Harry asked as I smiled

“For waiting for me.” I said smiling

“I’ll always wait.” Harry said and smiled attaching our lips again in a sweet, more experienced kiss

“Do you want to go to bed?” Harry asked and I nodded with my eyes closed 

“Alright come on baby doll.” Harry said. I laughed quietly at the name and stood up following him up the stairs and into the hallway filled with rooms

“Where do you want to stay?” Harry asked scratching the back of his next nervously

“With you.” I said quietly after almost a minute of silence.

“What?” Harry asked thinking he must have heard me wrong

“I want to stay with you Harry, if that’s alright with you.” I said and Harry smiled 

“That’s perfectly fine with me.” Harry said taking my hand in his and leading me down the hall and into his room, where I had been yesterday.

“I’ll get you some clothes to sleep in, it’s really cold in here.” Harry said walking over to his drawers and pulling out sleeping shorts and a sweatshirt.

“Here.” Harry said handing them to me and pointing towards the bathroom

“Thank you.” I said walking into the bathroom and pulling on the shorts that went to mid-calf and the sweatshirt that went down to my thighs and covered my hands in fabric.  
I walked out of the bathroom and was met with a shirtless Harry wearing sleeping shorts.

“I like you in my clothes.” Harry said smugly and I blushed

“They are very comfortable, good taste Styles.” I said walking over to the bed and sitting down

"Thanks" Harry said before laying down next to me and smiling

I scooted closer to harry after a few moments of silence. I showed him that he can cuddle me and immediately he latched onto me like a koala. His hands were around my waist and his nose was attached to me neck, scenting me. I smiled and sighed letting myself drift into a blissful sleep

The next morning I woke up to someone kissing my neck repeatedly

“What are you doing?” I asked quietly as Harry sighed

“I love your scent Louis.” Harry said and I smiled turning over to face him 

“Thank you.” I said smiling sweetly at him

“Can we just stay here forever?” Harry asked closing his eyes and kissing my forehead

“You know we can’t you’re Pack Alpha, you have to be at the dining hall in 25 minutes so come on let’s get moving.” I said trying to get up

“No, not leaving.” Harry said pulling me back to him and scenting me again

“Harry, we have to get moving now, come on.” I said brushing Harry out of his eyes and laughing slightly when the curls just came back to where they were

“Fine, be my partner for rounds this morning?” Harry asked standing up

“I don’t know it depends on what Liam and Zayn say. They are the ones that Niall has assigned to watch out for me.” I said as Harry growled

“They can step down from that job.” Harry whispered as he walked over to his dresser and taking clothes out.

“I’m going to run back to my house and change, I’ll see you at breakfast.” I said as Harry smiled

“Don’t be late.” Harry said

“I won’t.” I said running out of the house and across the town to my own house. I opened the door and walked into the living room. I was met by Zayn and Liam making out with Niall at the same time, I don’t really understand how that works, but I coughed loudly to get their attention

“Oh, hey Louis.” Niall said standing up and leaving his wining Alpha’s

“How was last night, everything going ok?” Niall asked taking my hands in his

“Yeah, better than ok, really good. We kissed.” I said and Niall started to jump around cheering

“Really? Oh, god this is amazing. Anything else happen?” Niall asked raising his eyebrows suggestively

“I mean we slept in the same bed and cuddled but other than that no nothing.” I said and Niall smiled. 

“You’re wearing his clothes. Nice job. Ok go get dressed so we can go to Breakfast.

“Ok.” I said simply as I was blushing and walked up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed clothes, changed, and walked back down the stairs to Niall, Zayn, and Liam

“Ok let’s go.” Niall said and we walked out of the house and over to the dining hall. We were the first one in the dining hall and watched as everyone came and sat down. Then Harry walked in, over to us and leaned down in front of me.

“Good morning again beautiful.” Harry whispered to me and I blushed 

“Good morning.” I said smiling at him 

“Want to come sit next to me?” Harry asked and I smiled

“Yeah, I’d like that.” I said taking his hand in mine and walking to the head of the table where we both sat down.

“Why are you being so sweet?” I asked 

“Because you deserve it.” Harry said before standing up and addressing everyone

“Hello and good morning. I hope everyone has a great day and Warriors meet me on the field like usual. Enjoy.” Harry said before sitting down and kissing my cheek.  
“So are you my partner today or what?” Harry asked and I laughed

“I haven’t talked to Zayn yet but I’m sure he’ll be alright with it, so yes.” I said and Harry smiled

“Good I don’t like you out there with someone else, this way I know I can protect you.” Harry said

“I don’t need protecting.” I said trying to sound tough

“Oh, shut up, yes you do.” Harry said laughing

“You make a fair point.” I said before taking a bit bite out of my bacon


	14. Chapter 14- loving someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

After breakfast Harry and I began to walk hand in hand to the field. I saw Liam and Zayn ahead and realized I’d never asked if it was alright to be partners with Harry.

“Hey I’ll be right back.” I said before dropping Harry’s hand and running over to Zayn and Liam

“Hey guys, so Harry asked me to be his partner for rounds now, I’m sorry but is that alright?” I asked as Zayn laughed

“You don’t have to ask us to be partners with your future Alpha.” Zayn said as I stopped

“Who said anything about that?” I asked surprised

“Oh, I’m sorry Louis, I didn’t mean to freak you out. Just go at your own pace, that’s fine.” Zayn said as I nodded trying my best to let it go and not think about it. I let Liam and Zayn walk ahead of me as I waited for Harry to catch up

“Everything alright?” Harry asked seeing my face slightly confused

“Yeah, we’re good to go.” I said as Harry cheered and kissed my cheek. He seems to really like doing that

“Alright everyone 20 jumping jacks, 20 pushups, and 5 laps around the field go.” Harry said letting go of my hand so I could start doing the workout

We finished the work out in 30 minutes and started going into the woods in 35

“Want to go make out behind a tree?” Harry asked once we were out of earshot

“Harry, we have work to do.” I said laughing as he began to nibble at my neck

“Come on just 5 minutes?” He asked again as I sighed and nodded, how was I supposed to say no to those lips?

Harry pulled me behind a thick tree and started kissing me harshly. I sighed and began to kiss back as he quickly moved to my neck

“God why are you obsessed with my neck?” I asked laughing

“Because it’s so beautiful, you’re so beautiful.” Harry said as I smiled and shook my head slightly 

“Harry, we need to patrol, I promise when we are done we can make out for as long as your little heart desires, but come on let’s do this.” I said trying to convince him to start working

“Fine, only if I can take your shirt off too.” Harry said as I smiled

“Fine, whatever you say.” I said and Harry let me go softly taking my hand and started to walk through the forest again

“Ok I don’t see anything can we go make out now?” Harry asked after 5 minutes

“Harry, we haven’t even walked the circle yet just a few more minutes.” I said laughing when Harry groaned

“No please I promise nobody going to come for the pack, I know these woods like the back of my hand, nobody is here.” Harry said just as we met up with all the other Warriors

“We good to go Harry?” Zayn asked as he nodded and ran off with his hand in mine dragging me out of the woods and through the town. 

We made it to his house and he opened the door quickly. He let me walk in before closing the door and picking me up quickly. Harry pinned me up against the wall. He slammed his lips into mine making me gasp. Harry took that opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. Harry and I kissed for 10 minutes before Harry put me down and looked down into my wide eyes

“God, you are gorgeous.” Harry said as I blushed

“You’re not too bad yourself.” I said quietly in a high voice, which is what always happens when I make out with someone, not that that happens regularly but you know what I mean

“Can we go take a nap?” Harry asked

“Why?” I asked

“I want to hold you so bad.” Harry said wrapping his hands around my waist and hugging me close

“I don’t want to sleep though.” I said

“Then let’s just go lay down so I can hold you.” Harry said picking me up and making my legs wrap around his waist and smile down at him. He walked me down the hallway and set me softly down on the bed before climbing over me and pulling me as close to his body as he could

“You make me so Happy, do you know that?” Harry said and I smiled 

“I don’t know about that.” I said laughing slightly

“You do, you really do.” Harry said and I smiled again

“Whatever you say.” I said laying my head on his chest and breathing in his scent. 

“What is this?” I asked after a few minutes of silence

“What do you mean?” Harry asked

“I mean where is this going, like what is our main goal here?” I asked and Harry sighed

“You know what my goal is with this, what is yours?” Harry asked and I sighed

“I’m not sure, I mean I would love the same thing as you, the goal is to mate and I want to do that with you, but I won’t lie, it kind of scares me, the whole being with one person for the rest of my life this.” I said looking at my hands

“Listen this is how it will work, nothing will change. You will still be Louis and I will still be Harry, but if we bond then we will be Harry and Louis together. I will be able to take care of you and we would live together and take care of each other. We will just be ourselves, but together, if that makes sense.” Harry said as I smiled at his description

“You make it sound so nice.” I said and smiled

“That’s because it is, you’ve seen Niall, Zayn, and Liam. They love each other more than anything. They really care about each other. I want that with you.” Harry said and I nodded

“I do too.” I said and Harry smiled

“So, you’re saying?” Harry asked

“I want to bond with you.” I said looking harry in the eyes smiling ear to ear


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“No Harry I didn’t mean right now.” I laughed when Harry immediately jumped on top of me and started kissing my neck again

“I know, it’s going to be way more special than that, I’m just do happy.” Harry said and I smiled running my hands through his long hair

“It’s Lunchtime Haz we have to go.” I said looking out of the window and seeing people walking towards the dining hall

“Fine, let’s go.” Harry said helping me up and walking out of the door quickly

We walked into the dining hall and smiled at everyone before Harry stood up

“Everyone enjoy!” Harry said simply before sitting down. Thank god, he hadn’t said anything about us mating, that would have freaked me out. Harry sat down and took my hand before eating. It was hard to only eat with one hand but I did my best to make it work

“I’ll be right back.” I whispered before getting up and walking over to Zayn, Niall, and Liam

“Hey I won’t need to stay with you guys anymore.” I said as Niall shook his head

“What do you mean, where are you going? You aren’t leaving are you?” Niall asked as I laughed

“No Niall, of course I’m not leaving. I’m um I’m going to be staying with Harry for now on.” I said as Niall raised his eyebrows

“And why is that?” Niall asked crossing his arms over his chest.

“Because we are bonding.” I whispered so only the three of them could hear

“Are you joking?” Niall almost screamed and I put my hand over his mouth and smiled at everyone who had looked at us weirdly

“Yes, Niall I’m telling you the truth, now shut the fuck up. I’ll be by later to get all my things.” I said thinking about the few clothes I had to pick up

“This is great, ok see you then.” Niall said hugging me before I walked back over to Harry and sat down

“Everything alright?” Harry asked

“Yeah, I was just telling them that I wouldn’t need to be staying with them anymore.” I said looking into Harry’s eyes and smiling

“I’m so glad you are moving in with me.” Harry said kissing my temple

“I am too.” I said smiling again 

We ate and sat around for a while before we decided to go back to Liam, Zayn, and Niall’s house to move me into Harry’s house

“I’m so happy for you two.” Niall said hugging me when he opened the door

“Oh, thanks Niall.” I said smiling and hugging him back

“Does this mean I have to call you Pack Omega?” Niall asked and I shook my head laughing

“No, oh god, no I’m just Louis.” I said 

“ok good because I probably wasn’t going to do it anyway.” Niall said and laughed.

Harry and I walked up to my temporary bedroom and began to grab the few clothes I had

“We need to make you more clothes.” Harry said as I nodded

“Yeah, I’m a little tired of the same 5 outfits.” I said and Harry laughed

“Hey guys need any help?” Liam asked poking his head through the open door

“Yeah um could you help us carry this box, it’s got shoes and other random bits in it but we don’t have enough hands.” I said as Liam nodded and walked into the room. He took the box and we began to walk out of the house and across the town to Harry’s house. Zayn and Niall came with us to help me get settled

“I’m going to miss seeing sleepy Louis every morning.” Niall said as I smiled

“I’ll miss you too Niall, but we will see each other every day.” I said smiling

“I know I’m just over dramatic.” Niall said hugging me again

“And you Mr. Styles. Treat his right, please. He deserves the best and I trust you to give it to him. Let him be independent Louis and dependent Louis.” Niall said standing on his tip toes and hugging Harry as he laughed

“Don’t worry I’ve got this.” Harry said winking at me

“I know you do.” Niall said before walking out of the door with his Alpha’s following him

“Bye guys, see you at dinner.” I said as they waved and walked back to their house

“I’ll miss them.” I said after sighing

“Are you happy that you are moving in?” Harry asked slightly self-conscious

“Oh, of course I am. I’m so happy to be moving in with you. It’s just weird moving around so much.” I said 

“Well this is permanent I swear.” Harry said before kissing me deeply and closing the front door to our house

Anonymous POV:

“I saw them in the woods sir, they are going to be mates any day now.” I said to Odin

“So after they mate Louis will have all of Harry’s attention.” Odin said

“Yes sir, in fact I think he already does. They didn’t even finish their rounds this morning.” I said as Odin laughed

“So, if we can get Louis away from Harry, Harry will go into full Alpha mode and lose all of his control. He will have no defense, the perfect time to attack.” Odin said and I smiled  
“Yes sir.” I said

“Make a plan to get Louis in 2 weeks’ time. I want him here as soon as possible. I refuse to lose to that Omega again.” Odin said as I nodded and walked out of his chambers smiling.


	16. Chapter 16- The first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

Harry took my hand and we walked upstairs. I opened the door to the bedroom and gasped. Inside was decorated with flower petals, candles, and twinkly light.

“What is this?” I asked laughing and walking around the room looking at all the pretty things

“I got Perrie, Jade, Leigh Anne, and Jesy to decorate this for me, I need to thank them.” Harry said walking up to me and wrapping his hands around my waist

“This is fantastic Harry, thank you.” I said quietly while Harry kissed the shell of my ear and smiled

“Anything for you.” Harry said simply. I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him in for a soft and slow kiss. I tangled my hands in his hair and smiled into the kiss happy to be in his arms. After a few minutes, I pulled back and looked at him through my eyelashes

“Bond me, I want to be yours.” I said simply as Harry groaned

“Fuck Louis, you can’t talk like that or I’ll cum before I’m even in you.” Harry said and I laughed

“Well we wouldn’t want that.” I said smiling

“God I love you so fucking much.” Harry said holding my cheeks in his hands

“I love you to.” I said quietly before kissing him softly

“Do you want to do this?” Harry asked looking me in the eyes searching for any signs of hesitation, there were none

“I want to do this.” I said confidently making Harry smile and kiss me again this time picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist. I looked down into his eyes and smiled before he laid me down on the fresh sheets and kissed my neck. I eased my hands under his shirt and soon he broke away from me to take it off and do the same with mine. 

“God, you are so beautiful.” Harry said looking at my chest before kissing his way down to where my pants were. I pulled his face back up to make out for a few minutes. That gave me time to mentally prepare myself for this

‘I’m about to have sex for the first time. I’m about to mate with this boy. I’m about to be loved.’ I thought to myself before Harry broke away and un buttoned his pants. He pulled them down and off his legs before turning his attention back on me. He placed his hands where my pants were and looked me in the eyes

“Is this ok?” He asked

“yes.” I said looking him in the eyes and smiling. He unbuttoned my pants and began to ease them down my legs slowly looking at my soft, shaved legs.

“I fucking adore you.” Harry said kissing my thighs and leaving love bites all over me

Harry took his underwear off and my eyes went wide, how am I supposed to fit that huge thing in me?

“Can I take these off?” Harry asked and I nodded to lost in the sensation of Harry’s hand all over me to verbally answer him. Harry pulled the underwear down and I quickly covered myself, I guess it’s a habit.

“Hey don’t hide from me, I want to see all of you. Show me your true colors babe.” Harry said holding my hands when I let go of my private area.

“I’m going to eat you out a little bit, help my baby get prepped for this.” Harry said as I nodded and he moved down to my ass. I felt his soft tongue against me and gasped at the feeling.

“Oh, god Harry. I said as Harry groaned against me and licked more

“God you’re so beautiful.” Harry said against me sending vibrations all through my body making me moan again

“Fuck Daddy so good.” I said as Harry moaned again

“Yeah call me Daddy baby boy.” Harry said and I moaned high pitched.

Harry ate me out for a good 15 minutes before I pulled him up by the hair and got on my knees in front of him

“Let your good boy blow you Daddy.” I said seductively as Harry groaned louder than ever.

“Go ahead.” Harry said before I took his long cock into my mouth and began to kitten lick the tip of it as I smiled up at him

“God, you look gorgeous with your mouth around Daddy’s cock baby.” Harry said and I smiled before going as far down as I could of his dick and bobbing my head. Harry tangled his hands in my hair and guided my head up and down on his dick. I blew him for 5 minutes before he pulled me off

“You can’t do that anymore baby or I’ll cum in your mouth.” Harry said as I laughed slightly but attached my lips to his quickly 

Harry turned me around and laid me down on the bed before getting between my thighs, giving my asshole on last eating out and looked at me in the eyes

“I’m going to put it in and I’ll go as slow as you need, if you want me to pull out tap my hand three times ok?” Harry asked as I nodded and waited to feel the intrusion

“Ok here you go honey.” Harry said before I felt the tip against my heat and it slowly slip in making me almost scream

“Do you need me to pull out?” Harry asked

“Don’t you fucking dare.” I said and grabbed onto his arm

“Go in a little farther.” I said quietly and Harry did he went a few inches in before I yelled out and he stopped

I grew used to it and every time he would wait for me to give him the ok, once he was all the way in and I was adjusted to the size I smiled slightly at him

“Move.” I said and Harry began to thrust slowly in and out of me. I moaned loudly

“God I could stay in you forever.” Harry said and I laughed before moaning again when he thrusted a little faster

“Oh, fuck Daddy yeah, give it to me, give me that Daddy dick.” I yelled as Harry starred going faster and faster. It hurt like a bitch, but it was worth it to be with Harry like this

“Oh, fuck baby you’re gonna make Daddy cum.” Harry said

“Do it, bond me, mate me, make me yours.” I yelled and Harry moaned loudly before Cumming inside of me and leaning down. He attached his mouth to my neck and bit down sharply. 

I could feel all the puzzle pieces of our lives coming together. He was filling me up, not just with his cum, but with his love and care for me. He loved me and I loved him. We were officially bonded and mated. I was officially his and he was officially mine and I loved it.

I came as Harry filled me up with his cum and his love. 

“That’s it bay, you’re all mine and I’m all yours.” Harry said just as I started to cry

“Why are you crying honey, I’m sorry did you not want it I didn’t know, god I’m so sorry baby.” Harry said before I shook my head

“You love me, you really love me.” I said as Harry nodded

“With my whole heart.” Harry said and I cried more 

“I love you too.” I said

“I know honey, I can feel it.” Harry said smiling as I did the same

 

Hey guys, so two things 1. This was hella awkward for me to write not going to lie lol and 2. I'm driving down to Florida on Christmas Eve so I can write in the car but I don't know how often I will post because family and everything. There will most likely not be daily posts like there are right now. The only reason I'm posting daily right now is because I'm on break and I really like writing this. When I go back to school it definitely won't be daily lol. So enjoy this while It's still around. Love you guys! Hope you liked the chapter and Happy Holidays!


	17. Chapter 17- suspicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

By the time, Harry and I had finished cuddling and I had finished crying it was dinner time, so Harry helped me up and I limped to the Dining hall where all eyes fell once again on Harry and I

“Everyone as you may already know Louis and I have bonded, he is now your pack Omega so show him respect as such. Thank you and feel free to come speak to Louis or I at any time with any pack concerns or just personal concerns. Enjoy the meal and Warriors meet on the field after dinner.” Harry said before sitting down

“Pack Omega?” I heard a small voice next to me ask

“Yes?” I asked looking at the little boy who stood next to me

“You are with Pack alpha?” The boy asked as I smiled

“I sure am.” I said happily

“so you are both boys?” The little boy asked as I hesitated but nodded

“I think I like boys too, there is this boy in my class at the pack school and we kissed today.” The little boy said as I smiled

“Well I’m so glad to hear you are open to liking new people, but why don’t you hold off on the relationship and kissing thing for a while? Be a kid, don’t worry about who you like, worry about what toys you like.” I said just before the little boy jumped up and hugged me tight

“Thank you pack Omega. Thank you for making our Pack Alpha so happy, before you came he wasn’t happy, then you came and now he is happy.” The little boy whispered to me and I smiled

“Thank you, you are so sweet, now why don’t you go back to mummy and dad and eat your dinner?” I asked as the little boy nodded happily and ran back over to his mum and dad

“What was that?” Harry asked smiling at me 

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” I said as Harry raised an eyebrow but nodded and went back to eating his chicken

After dinner, we all went to the field like usual and broke off into pairs. I was obviously with Harry; our bong wouldn’t let us be more than 5 feet apart without one of us complaining or getting possessive…. Hopefully that will stop soon

“Ok only one round tonight, that should be enough.” Harry said as he took my hand and began to walk into the woods

“Hey Louis, could I talk to you in private for a minute?” John came up to me and I frowned

“Umm could we do it another time?” I asked hearing Harry’s slight growl at the intruder of our time

“It’s really important, you guys said to come to you with any of our problems or concerns.” John said as I sighed

“Alright I get it. Harry I will be back in a few minutes I promise, don’t worry” I said as Harry growled and shook his head before grabbing me and pulling me close to his chest

“Hey stop that, come on Harry I’ll be back in like 2 minutes, we will stay where you can see us.” I said as Harry growled again but nodded and let me go. I followed John across the field

“So, what’s wrong John?” I asked tiredly. I just wanted to go home and cuddle with Harry.

“Oh well I guess it isn’t anything wrong, I just um well I wanted to make sure that you are Happy with Harry I guess, yeah that’s what it is.” John said awkwardly

“Um yeah John I am. I need to get back, that could have waited.” I sighed before walking back over to Harry at the edge of the woods

“What was that?” Harry said once I took his hand in mine

“Oh, it was nothing, he was wondering if I was happy.” I said

“And are you?” Harry asked

“Incredibly.” I said kissing Harry on the cheek

“Good.” Harry said and pulled me through the forest as we walked around looking around every corner and tree for anyone trying to hide. I looked around one corner and saw John looking at Harry and I

“John, what are you doing? Shouldn’t you be patrolling?” I asked after jumping back and bumping into Harry

“Oh yeah I’m sorry I’ll go.” John said rubbing the back of his neck

“What were you doing?” Harry asked

“Just walking.” John said quietly

“Are you sure you are alright buddy, you’ve been acting really weird all day?” Harry asked and he shook his head

“Yeah, I’m alright, don’t worry.” John said before running off into the woods.

“I have a bad feeling about him.” I said as Harry wrapped his arms around me

“Yeah I think I’ll have to keep an eye on him.” Harry said and I nodded in agreement

“Let’s keep going.” Harry said smiling and taking my hand again

As Harry and I made our rounds I could feel someone watching us but every time Harry or I would look around nobody was there, we must be paranoid

When the rest of the Warriors met up at the edge of the woods Harry smiled at all of them when some whistled at us holding hands

“Nice, very mature.” Harry said laughed

“What do you expect?” Liam called out as everyone agreed with him

“It isn’t that big of a deal.” Harry said as everyone laughed again

“You don’t think the pack finally getting and Omega is a big deal?” Zayn said as I shrugged at Harry in agreement with Zayn, it was a big deal to them

“Whatever, if you guys are nice about it I’m fine with it.” Harry said as I nodded

“Of course, we are going to be nice about it I don’t want to be accused of treason against the Pack Omega.” Sam, a female Alpha called out making people nod in agreement 

“Don’t even joke about that.” Harry said as everyone laughed and nodded except for John, alright, guess he has a different sense of humor or something.

“Alright we are done for the night, see you guys’ tomorrow morning.” Harry said as everyone walked off back to their houses and Omega’s

Harry and I walked back into our house and I lead the way into our room, which was already clean

“Yeah Jade, Jesy, Perrie, and Leigh-Anne also cleaned up for us.” Harry said as I laughed

“Those poor girls.” I said and Harry nodded and remembered to thank them again

“I’m so glad we did this.” Harry said as I took my shirt off and climbed into bed smiling

“I am to, I love you so much.” I said and Harry nodded

“I love you more, you’re all mine.” Harry said climbing into bed and wrapping his long arms around me

“I’m yours.” I said and Harry kissed the back of my neck multiple times before I fell asleep and dreamed of him

I woke up the next morning smiling and thinking about the arms wrapped around me, they were my Alpha’s, my Alpha, all mine.

“Good morning beautiful.” Harry’s groggy morning voice said to me and I smiled

“Morning Handsome.” I said smiling 

“Let’s get dressed.” Harry said smiling

“Let me pick your outfit?” I asked having a great idea for what he should wear

“Sure, whatever you want.” Harry said, wow I had this boy wrapped around my little finger.

I walked over to our closet and picked out a black t-shirt, grey jeans, black boots, and a black headscarf 

“Really?” Harry asked looking at the clothes I had laid out for him

“Just put them on.” I said laughing. Finally, after 5 minutes of questioning me Harry had put on the clothes and turned around for me to see

“Oh, you look amazing babe.” I said smiling at him

“Really?” Harry asked again turning around to look at himself in the mirror

"Gorgeous." I said happily as Harry and I joined hands and walked out of the house together


	18. Chapter 18

We arrived at Breakfast and everyone was complimenting Harry on his outfit, just as I had expected. I sat next to Harry and he stood up to make some morning announcements.

"Good Morning everyone, I hope you all got a good night's sleep. I want to make the announcement that we will be having a crowning ceremony in 1 week to appoint the Pack Omega, my mate Louis." Harry said and I went wide eyed, I had no idea this was happening

"Warriors, meet on the field like normal, everyone have a good breakfast and good day." Harry finished before sitting down and smiling at me

"What the fuck was that?" I asked and Harry looked confused

"What do you mean, that was the announcements?" Harry asked confused

"So the pack finds out that I'm getting crowned in a week and you don't feel the need to run it by me at least?" I asked and Harry shrugged

"I don't know why you are getting so upset, it isn't a big deal, you're acting like you don't want to be crowned." Harry said and I almost laughed

"Of course I want to be crowned, it would be an honor, it will be an honor. I also want to be kept in the loop thought, come on Harry we are mates now, there is no excuse for just not telling me something. We are honest with each other, that's the relationship I want, and that's the relationship I signed up for." I said and Harry huffed

"You didn't sign up for any relationship, there isn't a contract you signed to be bonded to me, you chose this and now you can't take it back so just get over it, or leave." Harry said and that's what I did I pushed the plate of food away from myself.

"I guess I'll see you on the field for training then." I said before storming out with Niall hot on my heels.

"Was that you're first fight as a bonded couple?" Niall asked and I nodded

"It'a alright, that's supposed to happen after you bond, if you don't fight then you aren't able to leave each other side, and that would be awkward, I mean it's like clay yo got to work with it, I guess." Niall said and I nodded starting to notice and annoying burning sensation coming from my neck, must be the bond beginning to grow and stretch as we were farther and farther apart from each other.

After 10 minutes people began to walk onto the field and I began to stretch, getting ready for running, push-ups- jumping jacks, and hunting. 

"Hello everyone, hope we all had a good healthy breakfast." Harry said as everyone nodded and I rolled my eyes, god he's so annoying, he knows I haven't had a bite all day and he's just rubbing it into my face now.

"Normal work out please." Harry said and we all nodded starting to run laps and do all the other exercises. Once everyone was done we all waited for the order to partner up and start working

"Liam, I want you with Louis, Zayn you're with me." Harry said motioning to the woods and I rolled my eyes, doesn't even want to be partners with his mate for patrols and hunting, wow such a powerful and mature Alpha, for sure!

We all walked into the woods and went our separate ways.

"Hey, Louis, did you eat any breakfast, you're looking a little pale." Liam said and I shook my head

"No, I stormed out before I had a chance to have a bite, how did it taste?" I asked wobbling and laughing slightly

"maybe you should sit down for a minute, you look a little light headed." Liam said pointing over to a tree stump I could sit on but I shook my head

"I'm fine, just low blood sugar, it'll go away soon enough." I said and Liam hesitated before nodding and we continued walking and wobbling through the woods for another 10 minutes before I stopped

"Ok I may need to sit down now." I said

"Why" What do you see?" Liam asked

"Ok well the edges are blurry and there are three of you." I said laughing at the end right before I crumpled to the ground and the world went dark

Harry's POV:

"Harry, did Louis eat any breakfast?" Zayn asked me and I sighed

"No and I feel bad, I should have brought him something, but he's mad at me because of the whole crowning thing I said at breakfast, I guess I should have told him first so i didn't want to push-" I said cutting myself off when we got to a clearing and saw Liam leaning down next to Louis trying to wake him up. I broke into a sprint and through myself on the ground gathering the small boy int my arms and cradling his face in my hands

"What the fuck happened?" I asked Liam who had stood up and moved next to Zayn.

"I don't know, he was complaining about low blood sugar and I told him he should sit down but he said no, and after 10 minutes he said the edges of his vision were blurry and he was seeing three of me." Liam said and I looked back at the passed out boy.

"I didn't know he had low blood sugar." I said thinking back to see if he had every told me, I know for a fact he hasn't.

"What should we do?" Zayn asked and I shook my head

"We have to get him home, bring him food, and wait till he wakes up, I guess." I said and they nodded

"You two take over rounds." I sighed before picking the boy up and walking quickly through the woods to get back to my house

Once we had gotten into town Niall came running over to us

"What the fuck happened this time?" Niall asked looking at his passed out friend and panicking

"Nothing Niall, Louis just got low blood sugar and passed out, he will be fine." I said walking past him and he groaned and walked back into his house.

I brought Louis into our house and laid him down on our bed, pulling the covers over him. I sighed at the 'sleeping' boy and sat next to him on the bed before walking downstairs and across the street to perrie's house

"Hey pez, could you get something for Louis to eat when he wakes up? He passed out from low blood sugar." I said and Perrie gasped and nodded before quickly running to her kitchen and starting to cook up a feast for 1 omega.

When I walked back into the house and the bedroom Louis had just begun to shift around. A few minutes later he was ready to open his eyes, he blinked a bunch before forcusing on my face and smiling lightly before groaning

"This headache is rough." Louis groaned and I laughed 

"I know, you must have hit your head pretty hard on the forest floor." I said rubbing the back of my Omega's head and forgetting all about the fight we had just an hour before hand.  
.  
.  
.  
Hey guys sorry for so long without a chapter, school is kicking my ass and I'm sorry this chapter is so short, at least it's something right?


End file.
